Because I Love You
by lillybet88
Summary: A story where two unlikely people find love after the war.Severus and Hermione have to hide their love, but not well enough. Slightly AU and OOC. Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature later on.
1. Chapter 1

The war was finally over. Voldemort had fallen; his loyal supporters were forced into hiding. Lives had been lost on both sides. A memorial was erected in honour of those who had sacrificed their lives for the freedom of wizard kind.

Harry and Ron decided not to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts. They both wanted to be Aurors, and seeing as they had been through so much already, were given apprenticeships at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione, however had decided to go back to complete her studies. She knew it would be difficult, with people talking and staring, but she wouldn't be alone. She packed her trunk, and boarded the Hogwarts Express, that would take her to the only home she had now.

As she was expecting it was especially difficult at the great feast. Everyone was happy because they could finally study and be at ease without the constant fear and threat that the Dark Lord once held over them. The familiar and once friendly faces she used to know so well, now seemed like complete strangers to her. She sat alone at the Gryffindor table, though she was able to hear parts of random conversations that she knew she would once have been a part of, and deep down some part of her longed to be again.

She looked up at the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was the new Headmistress, and as such, she now sat in the centre. A seat, which was once occupied by, until his untimely demise Professor Dumbledore; a man, who she now noticed had held a very imposing presence and stature over the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall however did not, but she made sure her penetrating stare made up for any lack of this.

Hermione continued working her way down the table, recognising the faces of familiar teachers until her gaze met with that of a man she had not spoken to for a long time. Professor Severus Snape looked just as pale as before, but she noticed not as withdrawn. His hair was not as oily as it had once been, but it still hung limp about his face. She also noted that his eyes had changed she remembered how dull and lifeless they used to be. Now however they twinkled and shone as if a fire had been lit behind them.

Hermione suddenly realised that he too was watching her. He smiled, not a warm smile, but she knew that he meant it and she blushed as she returned it. She could now finally admit to herself that she was attracted to him.

_During the final battle, Hermione had stayed with Harry and Ron, as they battled their way through the Death Eaters to reach the Dark Lord. She didn't know then, but she was being followed. Finally, the three of them stood before Voldemort and the remaining few Death Eaters that hadn't been defeated or hadn't fled. Curses and hexes were flying everywhere and suddenly Ron was knocked to the ground, and Hermione, fearing the worst, ran to him._

_In her moment of weakness, Voldemort saw his chance. He fired a slashing curse at Hermione, but before she could react, she heard a voice cry "NO!" and a body flew in front of her, and then slumped to the ground. A mask fell to the floor and the light from a passing curse illuminated a face she recognised, the face of Severus Snape. Hermione gasped. Voldemort was shocked. Harry took this as an opportunity to end it all. "Arvada Kadavra!"_

_At first, it was difficult to tell what had happened, sensing their master's defeat the Death Eaters slowly retreated, and the fighting came to an end. Harry joined Hermione at Ron's side but luckily, Ron was only winded and not seriously hurt or worse as they had feared. _

_Once Hermione could see that Ron was all right she rushed over to where Snape was lying. He wasn't moving and there were three large lacerations across his torso that was bleeding heavily. "HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE GET HELP!" she pleaded. Tears began to well up in here eyes. The remaining Order members gathered around them. They lifted Snape's limp, almost lifeless body off the ground and it was suggested they take him to St. Mungo's. His eyes flickered open, and his gaze fixed upon Hermione and he whispered just three words. "Don't leave me."_

"_Never," she replied just before his eyes closed again._

_For four days, Hermione stayed at his bedside in the ward at St. Mungo's, hoping and praying that he would pull through._

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic ever, so please let me know what you think of it! My beta L'Vanna has done a wonderful job with this, without her help this fic would not be here.**

**These amazing characters don't belong to me, I am only borrowing them.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall stood over her, with a worried expression on her aged face.

"Yes, Professor?" she replied in her cheery voice reserved for talking to teachers.

"The feast is over, Miss Granger. You may return to your dormitory." The Headmistress gave Hermione a warm smile and a pat on her shoulder before she turned and left the Great Hall.

Hermione rose from the table, and wove her way through the remaining students. She wasn't paying attention to where her feet were taking her. She wasn't tired, although she knew she could do with a good night's sleep. She had been having terrible dreams lately, of things that had happened, of things that could have been and should have been.

Before she knew it, Hermione was at the lake. The half-moon high in the sky provided enough light to see by, its gentle glow reflecting on the surface of the cool water. She sat down underneath a nearby tree, leant back, and gazed across the water.

Hermione woke with a start. It was cold, and the moon had hidden behind a cloud. "Lumos," she murmured, and the bright light from her wand woke her fully. She had no idea how long she had been there, yet she was not worried about returning to her room at such a late hour. There was no need for the Professors to stalk the corridors at night, as there was no longer any danger.

Hermione made her way back to the main entrance doors, only to find a familiar silhouette sat on the steps, Severus Snape. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps, but did not move.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said. All of his sarcasm was gone; none of his icy tones was present.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," she replied, standing beside him. "May I sit with you awhile?" she asked, waiting patiently for him to answer. He just nodded, and motioned with his hand for her to sit.

They sat there, on the cold, hard steps beneath the shining moon, in silence for some time. Then Snape turned to Hermione, opened his mouth to speak, and then decided against it.

"What is it, Professor?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"You do realise that we haven't had a proper conversation since I were in St. Mungo's," he said flatly.

"I know," replied Hermione. She had often thought about that day.

_It was the early hours of the morning, on the fourth day after Snape had been injured. Hermione was sat by his side his hand in hers. It was clear that she hadn't left his side. Her hair was messy, her eyes bleary from lack of sleep, and though she was extremely tired, she refused to leave his side. She had a promise to keep._

_Hermione looked at the man lying before her under the crisp, white hospital sheets. Some colour had come back into his usually pale face. His limp, oily hair had been pushed from his face. Snape looked so peaceful as he slept, Hermione thought. If it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of his bandaged chest, she would have said he was dead. She was so very glad he wasn't._

"_Hello, Severus, it's Hermione. I'm probably the last person you want visiting right now, but four nights ago you asked me not to leave you. I don't know why you said it, you were probably confused, and you had lost a lot of blood, but I keep my promises. For four days, I have sat here and watched over you. I hope you accept it as my thanks for saving my life. Along with this." She leant over his relaxed body, and placed her lips upon his. She then headed quietly to the door and left the room._

_If Hermione had stayed a few moments more, she would have seen a broad smile creep upon Severus' face, and his eyes flicker open._

**Hey everyone! Wow! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, and thanks to my beta L'Vanna, without her help this story wouldn't be here.**

**The characters aren't mine, shame, but the plot is, hooray!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know if I should be telling you this," Snape began. "But I heard everything you said to me that day. I am truly grateful for it, Hermione."

Before now, Hermione hadn't moved a muscle, but at the sound of her name coming from his lips, she turned to him, but was unable to speak. Instead, she began to shiver, from the cold or from what she had just been told, she could not tell.

"You are cold," said Snape. "I think we should go inside now." He held his hand out to Hermione. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, taking his hand to help her off the steps. They walked through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, until they found themselves at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Thank you… Severus," said Hermione nervously, wondering if he would take offence, calling him by his first name. She turned away, only to find herself facing him once more.

"No, thank you, Hermione," he replied. He then brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently. Hermione blushed furiously, hoping he couldn't see in the moonlight that shone through the window. She walked through the entrance of the portrait, and then paused.

"Good night," she said, and then she was gone, leaving Severus stood in the empty corridor alone.

The months passed by, and the cold began to penetrate the stonewalls of the old castle, making it necessary for everyone to wear their outdoor cloaks inside. Hermione found her studies hard, she had missed a whole years worth of classes. However, the Professors encouraged her to continue, and she persevered. The lessons themselves where how she remembered; she being the first one to successfully cast a spell, or her hand being the first in the air to answer a question. It was just that she felt different, as if she was out of place.

The only lesson Hermione felt comfortable in was potions. She enjoyed the feel of the knife in her hand as it neatly cut and diced the ingredients. She took pleasure in stirring the brew a certain way before she quickly and skilfully changed direction without spilling a single drop. She relished in the idea that she had created something near perfect, which could only be beaten by the potion's master himself, Severus Snape. She was sure that he had noticed the improvement in her quality of work. He no longer gave out snide comments on where she had gone wrong, or gave her a cold sneer when he couldn't pick a fault with her work. Instead, he gave her a quick nod, and a small smile she was positive only she could see.

Hermione had not spoken to Severus since that night, and she longed to speak with him again. Sometimes, she sat by the lake, hoping that he would come and talk to her. When this didn't happen all she could do was to go over in her mind all the things that had happened since Voldemort had been defeated.

_As soon as he had recovered from his brutal injuries, Severus was put on trail for being a Death Eater. Just as it seemed there was no hope for him to clear his name mysterious new evidence came to light, and he was cleared of all charges. He then did everything in his powers to aid the Ministry in capturing the remaining followers of the fallen Dark Lord._

_Hermione knew Severus was innocent. He had risked his life so many times for the Order of the Phoenix. Besides, Dumbledore trusted him, and that should have been proof enough. However, a few of the Order members still didn't trust Severus, and made it their job to discredit his valuable information. Through out all of this, Severus continued spying on the Death Eaters and Voldemort, whilst trying to keep his secret hidden._

_Severus must be innocent, Hermione thought. Why else would he have jumped in front of her that night, sacrificing himself so that she could live? It wasn't an accident; he definitely threw himself in front of her, and he had looked so earnest when he asked her not to leave him._

_Hermione told herself she wasn't in love with Severus, though she knew she was close to it. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Did she feel she owed him for saving her life, and this was how she was going to repay him? She didn't know. All she did know was that she was inexplicably attracted to him._

**Hey everyone! Getting a bit interesting now, hmm? Thanks so much for all your reviews and support, it means alot to me. After all, this is my first fic, so I need all the help I can get! That is provided in the form of my wonderful beta L'Vanna.**

**As much as I like to play with them, they don't actually belong to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas fast approached, and the house elves had been busy decorating every room and corridor with Christmas decorations. In mid December, Professor McGonagall announced there would be a party on Christmas Eve. The students were very excited about this, but some still wanted to go home and visit their parents, as it would be the first Christmas they could enjoy without the threat of Voldemort.

Hermione wasn't excited at all, though she wished she were. It would do her good to have a break from her work; she had been working extremely hard, and had nearly caught up on all that she had missed.

Christmas Eve arrived, and the chattering and energetic students made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione hadn't dressed up much, she just wore a simple red dress and made sure her hair wasn't too frizzy and bushy, and it hung down her back in loose waves. The ceiling of the Great Hall was enchanted so it looked like snow was falling. Hermione smiled for the first time in weeks. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

After some time though, Hermione found herself sat at a table, alone. She had gotten tired of the party quite quickly, of the gossiping girls, and the boys asking her to dance. She decided she needed peace and quiet, but as it was not late enough to go bed, she left the smiling and laughing faces for the solitude of the courtyard.

From the light of the full moon, everything had an icy shimmer, and Hermione sat down and gazed around the courtyard. It was a few moments before she realised someone was watching her.

"Good evening, Hermione." Severus walked into the moon light from the shadows, the light making him seem even more pale.

"Evening, Severus," she replied, looking anywhere but him.

"May I ask as to why you are out here in the cold?" Severus enquired, now standing beside her.

"I wanted some peace and quiet to think," she said bluntly.

"Then I shall leave you to your thoughts," he said, and he turned to leave. He felt her hand on his arm.

"Please, sit with me?" Hermione asked, looking into his dark eyes. He obliged, and sat beside her.

As they sat there, they could hear the laughter and music from the Great Hall. They knew no one would notice them missing, why would they? The students and Professors were having too much fun. Severus turned to Hermione, a serious expression on his face.

"Hermione, I'm not sure coming back to Hogwarts was such a good idea for you," he said gently.

"Why?" she asked, afraid to look at him.

"You've been through so much Hermione, too much if I may say so. You've changed; everyone can see that you're not your old self. Perhaps you should have waited a while." He finished.

"I have nowhere to go," she said faintly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Since my parents were murdered by Voldemort, I haven't dared go back to the Muggle world. Why didn't you tell me he had them?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

"I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" she asked, confused by this statement.

"I was afraid you would do something rash like try and save them. I thought it was in your better interests that you didn't know."

The tears she had held back for so long now cascaded down her cheeks. Severus wished she wouldn't cry wished he could take her pain away, to stop those liquid diamonds from staining her rosy cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

With that, she completely broke down. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He was surprised, and he found himself taking her in his arms. She began to shiver from the cold. He wrapped his cloak around the both of them.

After a time, Hermione had stopped weeping, and just laid her head against Severus' chest. Snow began to fall.

"I think we'd better go back inside," he whispered gently.

"I don't want to go back to the party, I just want to talk to you," she said, raising her head to look into his eyes. They shone brightly in the moonlight, and she felt herself getting lost in those dark pools of inky black.

He took her hand, and led her to his private rooms.

**Hey everyone! Thankyou all for your reviews, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my story. Having said that, this fic wouldn't be here without the hard work of my beta L'Vanna, her help is greatly appreciated.**

**However out of character they become, they will unfortunatley never be mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Severus finally reached his private rooms, he opened the door for her, and she stepped inside. It wasn't at all how she expected it to be, it wasn't warm and welcoming, but it had an air of comfort about it.

"Please, sit," Severus said, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch. She did as she was asked, and continued to gaze around the room. There was a bookcase to the right of the door, full to the brim with strange and interesting books Hermione would like to study. In addition, a table littered with papers. Various items lay on the mantle piece. Toward the back of the room was another door; she supposed it led to his bedroom.

Hermione sat in silence, and watched as Severus lit a fire and proceeded to make them some tea. He had taken his heavy cloak off, and was wearing a white shirt underneath a black velvet waistcoat. Hermione noticed he looked very handsome as the light from the fire played upon his face. When the tea was made, he handed her a cup, and sat beside her on the couch.

"You know, you've changed too, Severus," Hermione said suddenly.

"In what way?" he replied, curious.

"Well, you're not as sarcastic, nor as cold in class as you once were. You don't shout or get angry as much. And your eyes… before they were cold and empty. Now they're warm, and I can see something beneath the surface, just out of reach." She stopped herself as she realised what she was saying. They sat there in an awkward silence, and it was a while before Hermione spoke again.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, not knowing whether he would take offence at such a question, or whether she really wanted to know the truth.

Severus had dreaded her asking this question, and sat in silence. With a deep breath, he gave her the answer.

"Because I love you."

Hermione couldn't speak; she was shocked yet excited by what she had just been told. She let him continue.

"I followed you that night. I don't know exactly why, I suppose I wanted to see if you three really could defeat the Dark Lord. I protected you as best I could without revealing my self, and then I saw him raise his wand to you. It was then I realised I had fallen in love with you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. The man that she had been thinking about all this time was in love with her. She thought about telling him her feelings but decided against it, and just continued to sit in silence with a gentle smile creeping across her face.

Severus, thinking he had offended her, left the couch and stood in front of the fire.

"Forgive me Hermione, I shouldn't have told you."

Hermione had decided. She placed her now empty teacup on the table, and walked over to where Severus was standing.

"Thank you," she whispered, she was inches away from him.

"For what?" Severus asked, slightly nervous.

"For being there when I needed someone." And with that she pressed her lips against his. They were soft and warm, and responded by pressing back lightly. She slipped her hands around his neck and down his muscular back. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their first kiss seemed to last forever.

"I think I should go," said Hermione, as she freed herself of his strong yet comforting grasp.

"Hermione?" Severus opened the door for her.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to keep the idiotic grin from her face.

"I'll always be here if you need to talk," he said. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Goodnight," Hermione said as she walked away from his room and up the corridor.

"Goodnight." Severus called after, watching her figure as it disappeared round a corner.

**Hey everyone! Things are starting to heat up! Please let me know what you think of this. It is my first fic and probably shows. Thanks to my lovely beta L'Vanna, who has corrected all the things I missed, and all her hard work.**

**These wonderful characters don't belong to me. I'm only borrowing them, honest!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was the happiest she had been in months. She could hardly believe what had just happened. Had she really kissed Severus Snape? Yes, she told herself, and she enjoyed it! She could still taste him on her lips, and feel his arms around her. It was amazing. She had to stop herself from turning around and running back into his arms. She felt she was floating on air, and all too soon found herself back in her dormitory.

She changed into her nightdress, and lay in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep; all she could think about was Severus. How soft his lips were, how silky his hair was, how she felt safe when she was in his arms. And he had told her he loved her! No one had ever told Hermione that they loved her; she always thought she was too much of a bookworm and know-it-all to be loved. She thought no one would ever look at her twice, and that is partly why she threw herself into her studies. But Severus loves her, and she was happier than she could have imagined. It would take her a little more time before she said those words; she wanted to be sure that they had a future together.

Then Hermione began to worry. Severus is a teacher, she his student. She was sure it was against the rules to have a relationship with a professor. What would the other teachers and students say? She didn't want them to think Severus had seduced her, or for him to lose his job. It pained her to admit it, but they couldn't have a proper relationship, not whilst she was at school and classed as a student. Would he wait until she had graduated? Could she wait that long to be with him? She didn't know, it was getting late, and she felt her eyelids begin to droop. She lay her head on her soft pillows, pulled the quilt up, and had a peaceful nights sleep.

The sunlight trickled through the window and crept along the dormitory floor until soft beams of warmth woke Hermione from her sleep. Christmas morning had arrived, and she sat up to see that her presents and cards had been stacked neatly at the bottom of her bed. She opened the cards first. Some were from various Order members wishing her a 'Happy Christmas'. She knew they only did it to be polite, she hadn't known them enough to receive anything other than the usual Christmas greetings. She also had a card from Ginny, which was surprising. Hermione felt guilty, she had been so preoccupied with catching up on lost work that she had nearly forgotten about Ginny. With Harry and Ron gone, she found it hard to fit in with her old friends. After all, she had only hung around with half of them because of Harry and Ron. She would have never approached them on her own, and doubted if they would have accepted her as a friend anyway. But with Ginny, it was different. Hermione had felt like an older sister to Ginny, and had comforted her when she was upset, or helped her when she was in trouble. Hermione realised now that she missed that, but felt ashamed that she had let her friendship with Ginny slip. Hermione promised herself she would try to sort things out with Ginny.

Next came the presents, which didn't take Hermione long to unwrap because there weren't many. From Harry she received a tatty old potions book; she would have a read of that later. From Ron she got _Hogwarts: A History, revised edition._ And from Mrs. Weasley the usual knitted jumper, it was red, with a golden H in the middle. Hermione placed her presents back at the bottom of the bed and changed to go down to breakfast.

It was only when she reached for her shoes at the end of the bed she saw the small package. She picked it up; the tag read '_Hermione Granger'. _She untied the silver ribbon, and unwrapped the green paper, to reveal a small box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a teardrop shaped ruby in the centre, and matching earrings. It was gorgeous, and she held the necklace up to the light. The ruby shone as if it was on fire, and the gold glittered in the sunlight. As she placed it back in the box, she saw the note. _Hermione, I wish you a very merry Christmas, Severus. _She was shocked. She could never have imagined him picking something as stunning as this, and only for her. She wondered if she should get him something, and decided she needed some breakfast before she answered that question. She left her new jewellery in its case on her bedside table, and made her way down to breakfast.

As she approached the Gryffindor table, she saw Ginny get up to leave, and decided now was as good a time as any to speak to her.

"Ginny?" Hermione walked towards her.

"Oh, hi Hermione, Merry Christmas," she replied, a broad smile starting to creep upon her face.

"I wanted to thank you for the card. I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend I didn't get you anything. I suppose I've just been… busy." Hermione finished lamely.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you'd have a tough time coming back here. I'm just glad you're okay now. Before you didn't seem to want any friends." Ginny answered pleasantly.

"I know, but to be honest, I'm dealing with everything fine. I don't really have much free time; I'm too busy catching up on all my work. I'm not sure if I can handle friends at the minute." Hermione said this last sentence quietly, so only Ginny could hear.

"I understand. But when you do feel like having someone to talk to, let me be the first to know, alright?" said Ginny, and she gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Thanks Ginny," she said as she watched her exit the Great Hall, then sat down and ate.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, your support means alot to me. Huge thanks to my beta L'Vanna for picking up the mistakes I missed.**

**You should know by now, they're not mine, I'm just playing with them!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione took her time eating breakfast; she had a lot of thinking to do. She looked up at the teacher's table, oddly. Severus wasn't there. She was secretly thankful, as she was planning how to thank him for the lovely gift. Hermione left the table and headed back to her dormitory, she had a lot of work to do.

As she rummaged through her trunk, Hermione found what she was looking for, a photo album. As she flicked through the photos, she found one that was just right. She took it out, placed it in a spare frame, and examined it. In the picture were Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself on Christmas morning in Grimmauld Place a few years ago, everyone smiling and waving in the picture. She then wrote the card.

_Ginny, I'm sorry. I never meant for our friendship to slip away. I consider you one of my best friends. Probably the only one I have here. I just feel so isolated after everything that has happened. I know nothing can be how it was, but in time, I think things will get easier. I just need the space and time to get my head clear. If you can be patient with me, someday I feel I'll be able to fit in again. But for now, I think it's best if I am on my own for a while. Your friend, Hermione._

She then went to the sixth year's dormitory, and placed the photo and the card on Ginny's bed.

Again, Hermione returned to her own room and wrote letters of thanks to Harry, Ron, and Mrs Weasley. But now was the hardest letter she had to write.

_Severus. Thank you for the Christmas present, it is beautiful. I feel slightly guilty and unprepared, as I haven't gotten you anything. Although, I doubt I could get anything you would see as an appropriate or useful gift. So, as my Christmas present to you, I would like you to join me for dinner this evening at seven o clock. I will meet you at your quarters. Please reply as soon as is convenient. Hermione. _

She then went to the owlery to send the letters to Harry, Ron, and Mrs Weasley. Finally, she made her way to the dungeons before preparing everything for that evening.

Severus was in his quarters; he didn't care to join the other professors at breakfast. They would only be gabbling about what they received as Christmas presents, something he didn't wish to sit through. He would have been faced with some embarrassing questions as to what he had received, which was nothing as usual. Instead, he sat in front of the fire in his rooms, a cup of tea on the table in front of him, and thought about the previous night's events. It was out of character for him to have behaved like that. He shouldn't have said, nor done the things he did, but when he was around Hermione, he couldn't help himself. The barriers he had worked so hard to put up and maintain around himself just crumbled when he was with her. She had such power over him, even though she was not aware of it. Now came the anguish, the uncertainty of not knowing what to do. He knew it was highly improbable that she felt the same way. She would just see a cruel, sarcastic, brutal old man, who in her six years of attending Hogwarts had at every opportunity, put her down in every way imaginable. Yet there was some hope. After all, she had asked him to sit with her, and she hadn't rejected his offer of coming back to his private rooms. Then there was the kiss. That glorious, breath-taking kiss. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't feel something for him. It was then that he noticed an envelope under his door. He crossed the room, picked it up and sat back down in front of the roaring fire. As his eyes travelled over the parchment, a smile crept upon his face. There was hope after all. He rushed over to his desk to get a new piece of parchment, and wrote a reply.

_Hermione, I did not intend to make you feel in any way guilty by my gift. I merely wanted to give you something as a token of my gratitude for last night. I consider the kiss we shared as present enough. However, I would not be a gentleman if I declined your invitation. Therefore, I would be honoured to have dinner with you. Until then, Severus._

He sent the message, went back to the couch, and drank the now cold cup of tea.

As the clock approached seven, Hermione was nervous. She was sure she had everything, including herself, ready. Yet she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach, or the fluttering of her heart. She checked herself in the mirror one last time. She wore a knee length, sky blue dress that showed a tasteful amount of flesh without it looking trashy. She had placed her hair up in a bun, but let a few stray curls frame her face and hang down the nape of her neck. Her makeup was neutral, only a hint of rouge on her lips. She put her cloak on over this; she didn't want to arouse the suspicions of teachers or students if they came across any. Although this would be unlikely, as they would be in the Great Hall eating dinner. Hermione mustered all of her Gryffindor courage and made her way to Severus's quarters.

Hermione knocked tentatively at the door that almost immediately was answered.

"Hermione," said Severus simply.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked her nerves calming down as she saw the smile spread across his face.

"Certainly," he replied, and he followed Hermione along the corridors until she stopped in front of a blank piece of wall. He was puzzled, and then it dawned on him… the Room of Requirement!

**Hey everyone! Many thanks for your wonderful reviews, it's why I keep writing! Also huge thanks to my beta L'Vanna for making this story better than it was.**

**Reminder, they don't belong to me, but I wish they did!**


	8. Chapter 8

As he stepped into the Room of Requirement, Severus was stunned. It was a decent sized room, brightly lit by the torches in their sconces. The walls were a light butter yellow, the ceiling was adorned with holly and ivy, and if he wasn't mistaken, a few sprigs of mistletoe. A magnificent Christmas tree stood in the far corner, only surpassed by the one in the Great Hall, decked out with red, gold, silver, and green decorations. A table set for two was in the opposite corner, and faint classical music was playing from the wireless on the counter. He strode into the centre, closely followed by Hermione.

"Did you do all of this?" he asked, still slightly bewildered.

"I thought I could do with practicing my charm work," she replied, a slight grin on her face.

"Well, by the looks of this you will certainly pass your N.E.W.Ts," Severus said, hoping that she would notice the sincere tone in his voice.

She did, and blushed at the compliment. "Shall we eat?" she said, trying to keep her voice as level as possible, and making her way to the table.

"Allow me," Severus said, and pulled Hermiones chair out for her, before walking round the table to his own. They began their meal, a hearty winter vegetable soup for starters, and roast turkey with all the trimmings as the main course, and the traditional Christmas pudding for dessert. No doubt, it was what everyone in the Great Hall would be having, but it was easier for Severus to savour it, as he was with excellent company.

The meal was punctuated with conversation; it was the ideal opportunity that Hermione had waited for to really get to know Severus, to know his interests (apart from potions!), and to see if what happened last night would continue. She found out that her choice of music was spot on. '_I find it relaxes me after trying to prevent dunderheads blowing up cauldrons_,' and that he had never really celebrated Christmas. _'I won't elaborate on the how or why, just that I have always spent Christmas on my own or with people I dislike.'_ The subject turned to Hermione, now was a chance for Severus to get to know her.

"What is it you want to do after you graduate?"

"I don't know really, I haven't given it much thought."

"Well, you should make a decision soon. You'll be leaving before you know it." Severus couldn't stop the sour tone in his voice, or hide the look of sadness that filled his eyes.

Hermione saw his expression, and couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. He would probably go back to being the nasty, sarcastic man she was once frightened of. That is if she ever left. She suddenly had a thought.

"Severus, what do you think about me taking an apprenticeship here?" Hermione asked, waiting for his reaction.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea. Minerva and Filius are always arguing about whom you will take an apprenticeship with; Minerva thinks you will choose her, as she is your head of house. Filius thinks it will be him as you are so skilled with your charms. As we can see," he replied, referring to the decorated room.

"What if I took an apprenticeship with you?" she asked looking deep into his black eyes. She saw the fire behind them burn brighter than ever, and the corners of his mouth twitch into the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. He then quickly cleared his face of all emotion, yet not being able to quench the fire in his eyes, and gave his answer.

"I have never had an apprentice in all my years of teaching." He saw the sadness begin to show on Hermione's face. "However, it is never too late to change old habits. Therefore, I would be delighted to offer you an apprenticeship." He finished, and was pleased to see the look of delight and relief that now flooded Hermione's beautiful face.

"Oh thank you Severus!" She rushed round the table and gave him the hardest hug he had ever received.

"I must warn you though, Hermione. I am not, the easiest person to work with. At times, I will seem harsh and sometimes cruel. Some habits are hard to break," he told her, pulling her away to look seriously at her.

"I don't mind. It will only make me more determined to please you. After six years of trying to get your approval for my work, I guess I could handle another two!" she said, wiping the tears of joy that suddenly sprang from her bright eyes.

In the pleasant silence that followed this conversation, the music on the wireless changed to a slow waltz.

"Would you care for this dance?" Severus asked, bowing slightly as he extended his hand toward Hermione. She smiled and accepted, allowing him to lead her to the middle of the room.

Hermione couldn't help feeling the slight jolt in her stomach as Severus slipped one hand around her waist, the other in her hand. She also noticed him shiver slightly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance, their bodies keeping perfect timing with each other. He danced beautifully, he glided rather than stepped, turning her gracefully this way and that. He spun her round the room, pulling her closer to him the more they danced. Hermione thought she must have been dreaming; she savoured the feel of him next to her, his warm breath on her neck. She felt another jolt in her stomach, and a strange warmth began to spread throughout her body. The song ended, and Severus led her back to the table.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Hermione, somewhat out of breath and her cheeks a rosy colour.

"I'm slightly embarrassed to admit this, but in my youth I took up ballroom dancing. It came in handy when I had to go to masquerade balls and such. What about you? I never would have guessed you could move so gracefully for someone so young," he replied, himself breathing heavier.

"Well, after the few lessons we had for the Yule ball, I thought it was a good idea, and took it up as a hobby until the summer after my fifth year. I learnt enough so as not to embarrass myself if ever the occasion arose."

"What other dances do you know?" Severus asked, his dark eyes lighting up as a wicked thought entered his mind.

"The basics of nearly all the ballroom dances. Why?" she asked intrigued by his sudden interest in dancing.

"Do you know how to dance to this?" With a flick of his wand, the music changed to a sensual tango. He looked deep into her eyes, willing her to accept his challenge.

Hermione gazed back at him, a teasing smile finding its way to her lips.

"I think I can manage it," she said, not realising the husky tone in her voice.

Again, they made their way to the centre of the room when suddenly Severus took hold of Hermione in a powerful embrace, and they began to dance once more. At first they started with the basic steps, their legs entwined with each other's. Then, as Hermione found her confidence, she began to move more seductively, her hands gliding over his muscular chest, her legs lifting up to his hips. Severus took the hint, and grabbed her thigh and dragged her round the room, his hands wandering down her back and round her waist. Complicated steps and twirls came naturally to them both; they were revelling in each other's embrace, too lost in each other to care about where their bodies were moving, just who they were moving with.

A sigh escaped from Hermione's lips as she felt Severus begin to kiss her neck, and the warmth suddenly became an intense heat that shot straight to between her legs. She had never felt so passionate before, it was as if her body were on fire, and his touch was fuel for the flames. Even though she had never been with any one before, her instincts made her press herself against Severus, writhing in pleasure against him. Her hands traced over his powerfully built torso, making him growl with desire. They were kissing each other fiercely, claiming each other with their mouths. Severus guided Hermione to a couch that had suddenly appeared, laying her down gently. As he climbed above her, she felt his arousal press into her navel. With the little control she had left, she panted "Severus…. please…. stop."

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story. It is my first fic though, so be gentle with me please!! Special thanks go out to my beta L'Vanna, without whom this story would not be here.**

**How many more times!! They don't belong to me, they're on loan!**


	9. Chapter 9

It took a moment for Severus to register what Hermione had just said, he was so over come with passion that it wasn't until he saw the wetness of her eyes he got up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"This. Us," she said, lost in confusion and lust.

"Why?" He wondered. Then he turned from her. This is what he'd been dreading. She was going to tell him she didn't want to be with him, that she never meant for any of this to happen, that she regretted kissing him, and teasing him until he was almost lost in hunger for her. She hadn't even said she loved him, but it didn't stop his heart from preparing to break. How could he have been so foolish? No woman, let alone Hermione, would have him, and he had been stupid enough to think she wanted him. The walls around his heart that she had melted away would have to be built up again, this time twice as strong. He would never let himself love again.

Hermione looked at Severus, his back toward her. Tears sprang into her eyes as she battled to organise her thoughts more clearly. She had wondered how long it would be before he grew tired of her, before he came to his senses and realised he was wasting his time on an ignorant, inexperienced child, but didn't think it would be this soon. It was only last night that he told her he loved her. Surely, he couldn't have changed his mind so soon. If she knew Severus as well as she thought she did, he didn't take matters like this lightly. If he said something, then he meant it.

A sob escaped her, and Severus turned to see tears falling down her sweet face, and prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but we can't be together, at least not yet" Hermione said quietly, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"But why?" Was all Severus managed to choke out.

"Because I'm a student and you're my teacher. If anyone found out, you'd be fired and I'd be expelled. Hogwarts would be the centre of a huge scandal. And what would everyone think?" She was openly crying now, the pain evident with every tear that fell from her normally sparkling eyes.

"I don't care what people think. They already know about my dark past, a few more headlines won't make any difference. And as for getting fired, I could always start my own potions business," he said this out of desperation, wanting to prove to her that he would do anything for her. But he was confused when he saw more tears staining her rosy cheeks.

"Am I to sacrifice my education for something I'm not sure I'm ready for?" she replied. She hadn't thought about what she would do after she graduated, but she was sure that she wanted to be prepared for it by getting the best education she could. Being logically minded, she had to consider every possible out come. Was it worth forfeiting her education for a future with someone she wasn't sure she even loved?

Severus suddenly felt a strange pang in his chest. It was guilt. He had told her so much in such a short space of time; it was unfair of him to think she would accept everything so soon. He had been selfish, he had only thought about how much he wanted to be with her, without thinking what she wanted. He should have known she would want to finish her time at Hogwarts and pass her N.E.W.Ts, but if there were still a chance that they could be together after she graduated, then he would wait for her.

The silence was broken by Hermione's quiet voice.

"I never knew falling in love was this hard," she said.

Severus looked at her stunned. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"What are you saying Hermione?" he asked, barely able to keep the hope from his question. "Do you love me?"

"I'm falling for you, Severus. I've never felt anything like this before. If the situation were different, then I would let myself love you. But I know that as long as you are my professor, I can't let myself get hurt. Call me a traditionalist, but when I fall in love, I want it to be forever. I don't know if I'd be able to cope if my heart got broken." There, she'd said it. She'd bared her inner secrets to him, and prepared her self for ridicule at being so silly for pinning her hopes on a fairytale dream. But the ridicule never came. Instead, warm and strong arms swept her from her seat on the couch and she found herself in Severus' lap, staring into his deep black eyes.

"Hermione, forgive me. I didn't realise this was how you felt. I was too preoccupied by my own feelings to think about yours. I meant it when I said I loved you. I will do anything you ask of me if it means there is still a chance that we can be together. I would wait a whole lifetime just to be with you." Severus was surprised at his own tenderness, but didn't show it as he held Hermione in his powerful arms. For now at least, they were together, and that was all that mattered to him. He lifted her head gently, and kissed her. That one kiss was full of such tenderness, passion, and truth that Hermione couldn't stop the single tear that escaped her eye. That was when she knew for certain.

"Why are you crying?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Because, I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"So you definitely want to be with me?" he asked, his voice about to crack under the strain of keeping steady.

"Yes," she sighed against his neck, tears of joy rolling down her face now, and dampening Severus shirt.

"Oh, Hermione!" Once more he kissed her, perhaps a little more fiercely than before, but with all the love he could show through that one action.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss, not that she wanted to, but she had to stop herself before she did anything she would regret.

"Severus, I just think you should know. I've never been with anyone before, not like this. I want to take the physical side of things slow"

"Don't worry sweetheart, we won't do anything you are not comfortable with," he said with a warm smile, and a gentle squeeze of her hand. He placed her back on the couch and stood up.

"Well, Hermione, I have a lot to do. I have to draw up the apprenticeship papers and get them approved by Minerva. The sooner I do that, the sooner we have a plausible excuse for spending so much time together. In the meantime, I think we should get to bed."

"Yes, Severus," she replied, unable to keep the smile from her face. She had a feeling it would take a lot to remove that smile.

They excited the Room of Requirement carefully; they didn't want to be seen by anyone. They could tell by the darkness and stillness in the corridors that it was probably after curfew, so they quietly made their way to Gryffindor Tower. All that was exchanged, as a farewell, was a passionate kiss that lingered on both of their lips. Later they lay awake in their beds thinking of the other.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. I had lost a bit of faith in this, but your wonderful reviews soon dispelled my doubts. Please review on this chapter, as I didn't plan for Hermione to express her love so quickly, I'd love to know what you think. Many thanks to my brilliant beta L'Vanna for her hard work in making this chapter what it is now.**

**These wonderful characters are the creation of the genius that is J.K.Rowling, the plot however is all me me me me me! **


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed in a blur for Hermione. She had never felt happier in her life. She was constantly smiling. She even found her self-staying up late in the Gryffindor common room, chatting to Ginny, and re-acquainting herself with her fellow students. Hermione had managed to catch up on all her work, and then threw herself into her preparations for her N.E.W.Ts.

The few times she saw Severus strengthened her feelings for him. They had not spoken since Christmas, only exchanged a few words of greeting in the corridors, but neither of them could deny themselves a broad smile to the other as they passed.

The day before the new term began Hermione received a letter from Professor McGonagall, requesting a meeting in her office after lunch that day. Hermione knew it was to talk about her apprenticeship with Severus, and was pleased that he had drawn up the papers so quickly. She knew that he wanted this as much as her.

After eating a light lunch, Hermione walked the familiar path towards the Headmistress's office. After whispering the password and the stone gargoyles jumping aside, Hermione climbed the stairs. She placed her hand on the well-worn knob, turned it, and stepped into the circular room.

Hermione was surprised to see that little had changed. She hadn't been in this room since Dumbledore had died, and expected Professor McGonagall to have put her own stamp on the place. It was then she realised that she was stood in front of McGonagall, and hurriedly came to her senses.

"You wished to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked, as she took the seat her headmistress indicted to in front of the desk.

"Yes, I did. Would you care for some tea?" McGonagall replied, wishing to make the situation less formal. After all, they had both been on first name terms at the Order meetings; it was difficult to get back into the formalities.

Hermione took the cup, had a sip, and placed it back on the desk, waiting expectantly for her Headmistress to speak.

"Professor Snape informed me that you wish to take an apprenticeship with him. Is that correct?" She couldn't keep the tone of disappointment from her voice.

"Yes it is, Professor." Hermione replied; a small smile upon her lips, yet her heart was beating hard against her chest at the thought of her loved one.

"May I ask why you decided upon potions? There are so many other subjects you could master"

"I'm sorry, Professor, I know you had hopes of me apprenticing you, but I just feel that potions suit me best. It's the only subject that I can push myself in, I can see my mistakes clearly, and I am challenged to correct myself. Anyone can master a simple spell, but only a few can achieve the perfection that potions require. I wish for perfection in all my work, and taking a potions apprenticeship seems the answer." Hermione finished, pleased that she was able to speak so passionately about her choice of subject.

A thin smile crossed McGonagall's face as she replied to the young Gryffindors words.

"Hermione, dear, I am pleased you feel so passionately about this, but I must warn you. Professor Snape has never taken on an apprentice, it may be difficult for him to get used to having you around." At that, Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. If only McGonagall knew! " Also, he is a perfectionist himself, and will only accept the best work from you. Though I am confident in your abilities, it will be a difficult task to achieve."

"Has he accepted me as an apprentice then, Professor?" Hermione asked, fairly sure of the answer.

"He has, though grudgingly. As cold as Professor Snape seems, he cannot deny the next generation the knowledge to learn, especially someone like you wishes to seek it."

"How soon may I start?" Hermione asked, barely containing her excitement.

"You won't start the apprenticeship officially until the start of the new school year. Although I know how eager you are, so you may get a head start on your studies, it will only be theory work, no practical. When you start your apprenticeship, you will be no ones student but Professor Snape's, you will be expected to attend your meals at the teachers table, and your chambers will be in the dungeons, nearer to your work. Have you any questions?" McGonagall finished.

"No Professor, not at this time. Thank you so much!" Hermione gushed, stopping her self from jumping up and down in joy.

"I must ask you though, Hermione, to concentrate on your N.E.W.Ts. You won't be able to take your apprenticeship without them," McGonagall said, another smile on her thin lips.

"I'm sure I can manage, thank you Professor." She replied and leaving her cold cup of tea on the desk, turned to exit the room. But, she stopped as she looked at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He was sat in his frame, watching her intently, and then with a mischievous grin and a twinkle of his eye he was gone.

Hermione hurriedly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, a bounce in her step. On her way she saw Severus, he must be heading to see McGonagall, she thought. She allowed herself a small grin, and approached him.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she said in her sweetest voice.

"Afternoon, Miss Granger," he replied tersely, as there were still some students roaming the corridors.

"I've just spoken to the Headmistress, who told me that you accepted my request of an apprenticeship. Thank you, sir," she said, hating that he had to be so cold with her while in public.

"I suggest we meet in a week's time to discuss the finer details of your apprentice," he answered, then, in a whisper. "I'll look forward to it." Then with his customary smirk sliding into place, he left Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor weak kneed and blushing furiously.

When Hermione finally made it back to her common room, she slumped into the nearest chair with a wild grin on her face. Ginny, who was sitting and talking to some fifth year girls, noticed and went over to speak to her.

"Hey, Hermione, what's gotten you in such a good mood?" Ginny asked, unable to keep from smiling herself.

"Oh, Ginny, I've got so much to tell you. Will you come to my room so we can talk?" she said, as she jumped to her feet and headed for the dormitory. Ginny followed slightly confused, but curious none the less.

They settled themselves on Hermione's bed, and Ginny waited patiently for Hermione to begin.

"Ginny, I've applied for an apprentice and been accepted!" She gushed, the grin on her face getting even bigger.

"That's great, Hermione! Who's it with, McGonagall or Flitwick?" Ginny asked, pleased at her friends good fortune.

"Neither! It's with Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaimed, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"What!" cried Ginny in surprise, hardly daring to believe what she had just been told.

"A potions apprenticeship with Professor Snape!" Hermione told her friend again.

"But… why?" Ginny asked with a slight tone of disgust in her voice. Even though Snape had been cleared for being a Death Eater and murdering Dumbledore, Ginny found it hard to see him as anything but the cruel, callous, greasy bat of the dungeons. Like most people, she showed Snape respect, but only because he was a Professor, not a war hero.

Hermione prepared herself for an inevitable argument, and also in case she let her feelings for him slip out.

"Because, I like potions," Hermione said simply, looking straight into Ginny's eyes.

"You like every subject, Hermione. At least if you took an apprenticeship with someone else, you'd enjoy it more. Snape is just going to treat you the same as in his classes, probably worse. I'm surprised he even accepted you." Ginny was getting annoyed at Hermione. How could she be so stupid? "Even though an apprenticeship is about studying, you have to consider the Professor. You'll be spending a lot of time with Snape, and all he'll do is treat you like a piece of rubbish. He won't change."

Hermione had to smile at this, the second time she thought that day how wrong people could be about her Severus.

"Ginny, I understand your concern for me working with Sev… Snape, but I honestly think he won't be that bad. As long as I do the work and follow his instructions, I'm sure we'll manage."

Ginny didn't miss the slip up that Hermione made, even though she recovered quite well. Ginny then realised there was more to Hermione's excitement than the apprenticeship.

"So when do you start your apprenticeship?" Ginny asked a small grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She was planning something.

"I'm meeting Severus to discuss it next week," Hermione said without hesitation, then clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realised what she'd said. Damn! She knew this would happen, Ginny had a remarkable way of lulling people into a false sense of security, making them say things they didn't mean to say aloud.

"Well, I do hope your meeting with _Severus _goes to plan," Ginny said, unable to keep from laughing.

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said indignantly, yet the blush creeping upon her face told Ginny otherwise.

"How can you have a crush on Snape? He's horrible!" Ginny cried, trying to stop laughing.

"Please, Ginny, don't tell anyone. I'll never live it down." Hermione begged. This might be a good thing that Ginny knows. That way, if Hermione started to act strangely around Severus, then she would just think it's because she likes him, not that they are in love.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me. Just remember though, I don't approve of it. It's okay to have a crush on your Professor, but with Snape? Yurgh!" Ginny stuck her fingers in her mouth pretending to be sick.

Hermione giggled, it had felt good to talk about this to Ginny, even though she didn't know the truth, she knew she would be there to listen.

Both of the girls were now in fits of laughter, and wiping the tears from their eyes, they headed down to the common room to chat with their friends, before making their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy with work. But things have quietened down now, so I should be updating regularly.**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. Thankyou to all my reviewers, without you I would not be writing this. And huge thanks to my beta L'Vanna for her great work.**

**The characters belong to J.K.Rowling, the plot is mine. **


	11. Chapter 11

The first week of term seemed to go too slow for Hermione, she longed for her meeting with Severus. She knew that they would indeed be discussing the finer details of her apprenticeship, but at least she would get to spend some time alone with him. That Friday, at the end of her potions class, she took longer than usual to pack her books away, just so she could share a few moments with her beloved. She made sure there were no students left before she approached him.

"Severus?" she said tentatively.

He inhaled sharply, it had seemed so long since she had said his name so sweetly from her loving lips.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied in his silken voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I was wondering when we would be meeting, to discuss my apprenticeship".

"Tomorrow, in my chambers at eleven o'clock," he said, barely above a whisper as he walked toward her.

It was her turn to gasp as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and embrace her lips in a passionate kiss. It was over far too soon though, as they heard the chattering of students coming to their next class. They quickly separated just in time before the students began filling in the classroom and taking their seats. Hermione left quickly, her face flushed and lips swollen from the first kiss they had shared since Christmas. She hurried on to her next class, trying to shake the image of Severus and his wonderful lips from her head.

Hermione woke the next morning bright and early, with plenty of time to get ready for meeting Severus. After her shower and getting changed into a red shirt and jeans, she headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. There weren't many students when she arrived, there was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. All the better, she thought, as there won't be many people around if she is seen with Severus. Hermione's thoughts turned to her relationship with Severus… if it was a relationship. Though she loved him, and he loved her, they had hardly spent any time together. She was becoming tired of the cold glares and sarcastic remarks Severus would give her. She knew he had to do it so as not to arouse suspicion, but how she longed to be held in his strong arms, to see the look of desire and love in those expressive pools of black.

Hermione still had well over an hour before her meeting with Severus, so she made her way to the library, deciding to read the potions book Harry had given her for Christmas. She had looked through it fleetingly in the times she wanted a break from studying, but now she was reading it, some of the potions were quite dark. Potions to make you beautiful nearly all needed blood from a virgin, some of them even wanted you to use blood from a Veela. She wondered what Severus would make of it. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw it was 10:35. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she made her way to Severus's chambers. As she walked down the corridors to his rooms, she met with Headmistress McGonagall, a stern look on her face.

"Miss Granger, why are you not on the Hogsmeade visit?" she asked in an accusatory tone. Deciding not to lie when her Headmistress was in this kind of mood, she took a deep breath and answered.

"I'm meeting with Professor Snape to discuss in detail my apprenticeship."

"Oh, well then, carry on. But I will warn you, he seems in a foul mood this morning." And with that, she stalked off down the corridor.

With worry and concern for Severus, she rushed down the remaining corridors to his rooms, wondering what on earth could have happened to put him in such a state. No sooner had she reached his chamber doors when suddenly the door burst open to reveal a fuming Severus.

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione asked gently, not wanting him to shout at her, she knew how he was when he lost his temper. His dark eyes latching onto hers, his expression softened, but he was no less tense.

"Hermione... Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Please come in." Was all he said, trying hard to keep his composure.

As she stepped inside, he stood still in the doorway, breathing heavier than usual.

"If you would excuse me, Hermione, I have something to take care of. I will be back shortly," he said and with that, he stormed out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

Slightly in shock, Hermione sat down on the edge of the couch, and studied the room once more. It hadn't changed since she was last here, yet it felt different. She supposed it was because of the little amount of light that seeped through the high window, it was casting eerie shadows everywhere. Severus hadn't lit a fire, and it was quite chilly in the dungeons at this time of year. Thinking Severus wouldn't mind, she cleaned the hearth, then lit a fire. Sitting back further on the couch, she took out her potions book once more, but soon found it too disturbing to read. The door suddenly burst open, and in strode a calmer looking Severus, even though the anger still hadn't left his dark eyes.

"Forgive me, Hermione, I had some business to attend to," he said gruffly, as if to keep himself from an outburst of rage.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked quietly, not sure whether she really wanted to know.

"No, it is not your concern." He snapped, but seeing her recoil away from him, quickly added "But thank you any way."

They both sat there in awkward silence for some time, neither knowing how to move on. Hermione thought it strange that even though she loved this man, she could not easily have a conversation with him. After further thought, she concluded that it must be difficult for him after all these years of loneliness to suddenly have someone there to talk to you. Hermione did not pity Severus, she was just painfully aware of how different their pasts were. She had grown up in a loving environment, she was constantly surrounded by friends and relatives to share her joy and sadness. Severus had had exactly the opposite childhood. Nearly everyone knew of his abusive father, how he had been the cause of his mothers death. Severus was thrown into a life of solitude and pain at a very young age.

Shaking her head to rid it of these negative thoughts, she turned to Severus, who was sat in an armchair with his head back and his eyes closed.

"Severus?" she said quietly.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied, his head straightening and eyes snapping open.

"Shall we discuss my apprenticeship?"

"Very well. Would you care for some tea? I would have asked earlier if circumstances were different."

"Yes please, and don't worry about that, I understand." she said, trying to make Severus less uncomfortable. She guessed he did not have many visitors to make tea for, and because he was in such an unpredictable mood, she thought it best not to talk about why he was so angry until Severus was ready to tell her. Taking her tea from him, she took a sip then placed it on the table that separated them, and waited for him to speak.

"As the Headmistress probably informed you, you will not be officially starting your apprenticeship until the new school year. However, you are allowed to start your theory work as soon as you like, providing you put your N.E.W.Ts at the top of your priorities. I will tell you now Hermione, the work is difficult, and though I have every confidence in your abilities, the long hours and demanding schedule may take its toll on you. Also, I will not be letting my feelings for you over ride my responsibility to mark your work fairly. You will need to control your emotions and focus on your work. When we are in the lab, we will be working as Master and Apprentice. Have you any questions?"

"Yes, is it true that my quarters will be in the dungeons?" Hermione asked, a trace of excitement hanging on her words.

"They will be close to mine and the lab, as some potions will need near constant attention," he replied, a smirk gracing his thin lips.

"So when do you want me to start?" Hermione saw the look in his eyes and started to blush at the thought of being so close to him.

"As soon as possible," he said it so quietly that it was almost a whisper, and he said it so seductively that a shudder ran down Hermione's spine. In a few steps, he sat beside her on the couch, his strong arms wrapping around her, his lips seeking the warmth of hers. So much passion and desire was in that kiss that Hermione found it difficult to breath, her heart beating so hard she thought it would burst from her chest. Pressing herself against him, she could feel the heat radiating from him, and she kissed him back with just as much vigour. When his hand slid from her shoulder down to her waist, it brushed against her breast, causing her to gasp in surprise and excitement. Thinking he had gone too far, Severus pulled away, leaving a confused Hermione lying back on his couch with her mouth slightly open and her eyelids heavy with desire.

"Why have you stopped?" Hermione asked slightly out of breath, a pink flush upon her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I do not want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with," Severus said with such tenderness that Hermione embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Severus, though I am innocent to such things as this, I cannot deny that what I feel when you touch me is incredible. I've never felt anything like it, and I know that I am safe with you. If I don't want to do anything I shall tell you." The earnest look in her eyes told Severus she was telling the truth, and he once more bent his head to meet her lips with his. This time when he kissed her, it was so tender and intimate, that he could almost feel their love for each other flowing between them. Hermione melted against him, no matter how he kissed her she was unable to stop the heat that was building up between her legs. Wanting to feel more of his touch, she undid her shirt to reveal her breasts encased in a white lacy bra, and grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. Severus slightly shocked at her behaviour, but never the less pleased, responded by tracing patterns across her breasts with his fingertips. He rubbed her erect nipples through the thin lace, a deep growl escaping his lips as his erection pressed against the confines of his trousers. Sensing his frustration, Hermione ran her hands down his chest, and even through his thick robes could feel his toned muscles. She reached his groin, and gasped as she felt his arousal, quickly pulling away.

"I'm sorry," she said, fighting hard to control her desire for him to touch her."I want to make you feel as good as you make me, but... I don't know what to do." She finished lamely, turning away from him in embarrassment and shame. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and his arms embrace her securely.

"Then let me help you," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He turned her to face him, and kissed her gently, moving across her jaw, down her neck and to her breasts, all the while taking off his outer robes, to reveal his white shirt. Taking her hands, he placed them on his chest, wanting her to undo the buttons. As if eager to please, Hermione hurriedly undid his shirt exposing his pale chest. She paused as she saw the many scars there. Moving her fingers over his abdomen, she felt and saw the three largest, and could not stop her eyes from filling with tears.

Seeing why she had stopped, Severus gently lifted her chin so her gaze met his.

"Do not cry, Hermione. I have done many terrible things in my time, and these scars serve as a reminder of when I was lost in the dark. But when I realised how I felt about you, my world was filled with light, and I found my way to you." He placed his hands on hers, and was deeply moved by his own tenderness, yet did not show it.

Wiping away her tears, Hermione looked up to Severus, eyes full of nothing but love for the man that sat in front of her.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you, Severus Snape."

They both jumped apart as they heard the furious knocking upon the door.

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about the delay, my computers broke again. This was done on my boyfriend's laptop, but the many mistakes have been corrected by my lovely beta L'Vanna. Thank you for sticking with me on this, and thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Any guesses on what happens next? Do you think they'll get caught? If I get enough reviews, I may just put the next chapter up. Evil I know, but never mind. You'll have to wait to find out if you're right!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Severus jumped apart quickly, staring at each other in shock as the knocking on the door increased. They both hurriedly began dressing themselves, Hermione trying to smooth her hair down, and Severus picking up his crumpled robes from the floor. Pacing over to the door, Severus turned to Hermione, that familiar glint of anger in his eyes, and said in a whisper. "Don't say a word, I'll explain." And with a deep and calming breath, he placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned it.

"Ah, Severus, I trust you received my letter. May I come in?"

Even though Hermione could not see the speaker, she could recognise that cold cruel voice anywhere. Before she could react, the figure of Lucius Malfoy strode boldly into the room, and his silvery blue eyes rested upon Hermione as she sat on the couch.

"Miss Granger. What a surprise, though I can't say it is a pleasant one," Lucius said in the way of greeting Hermione.

"The same could be said for you, Mr. Malfoy," she replied, her voice cold and her eyes burning with anger.

"Tut tut tut, really Miss Granger, you should have learned to respect your elders by now," Lucius sneered, glancing at Severus for his approval.

"I give respect to those who are worthy of it." Hermione replied, her cheeks now becoming a bright red in her hatred of the man before her.

"Why you impertinent little..." Lucius began to reach for his wand, but Severus intervened by stepping between the two.

"As much as I would like to teach this little chit a lesson, and I'm sure you would too, we really should get down to business. You are dismissed, Granger." Severus nodded toward the door, and although his face was set in a cruel smirk, his eyes were nothing but apologetic.

Unable to stop the tears that were threatening to stain her cheeks, Hermione fled Severus' chambers and decided to head for her dormitory. Just as she was slamming the door behind her, she could hear Lucius laughing coldly, and the deep rumbling of Severus chuckling.

When she reached her room, Hermione threw herself onto her bed and let her tears fall freely. She was confused. She knew her relationship with Severus couldn't be found out otherwise they would both be thrown out, but why did he have to be so convincing when he was being cruel to her? It was so frustrating having only glimpses of his affection and love, she wanted it all the time, not just for a few moments here and there. Even then, they are interrupted like this afternoon. Anger welled up inside her again at the man who had dared enter Hogwarts after what he had done. She couldn't believe the Ministry were stupid enough to trust Lucius Malfoy. They had struck a deal, if Lucius could round up the Death Eaters that were still at large then Lucius would have his sentence reduced in Azkaban. It was just like him to turn on his once loyal companions, condemning them to life imprisonment or worse, just to lessen his own suffering. The Ministry had made some precautions though, if they didn't see results soon, then Lucius would be locked away in Azkaban. However, that didn't stop Hermione squirming with disgust and anger. Somehow, the Ministry thought that Lucius Malfoy was less dangerous than the remaining Death Eaters, but Hermione knew how evil he could be, and she shuddered at the thought of him being a free man if he completed his task.

Wiping away her remaining tears and smoothing her crumpled clothes, Hermione decided to head down to the Great Hall for the remainder of lunch, and see if Ginny had returned from Hogsmeade yet. She walked quickly through the chilly corridors, her footsteps echoing around her as she approached her destination. She walked through the rows of chattering and happy students, and spotted a flash of red hair at the Gryffindor table. Taking her seat next to Ginny, Hermione quietly helped herself to a few sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"Hey Hermione! Why didn't you come to Hogsmeade? We missed you!" asked Ginny, her eyes bright with laughter.

"I'm beginning to wish I had gone" Hermione replied, looking down at her plate, and suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"What's wrong Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked concerned for her best friend.

Hermione raised her head toward the Head Table to find Severus staring intently at her, then turning to reply to Headmistress McGonagall's question. Hermione felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes again and looked away from Severus.

"I'll be fine, Ginny, I just had a bad meeting with Professor Snape, that's all." Hermione told her friend after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, Hermione, was he mean to you? I told you it's not a good idea to work with him, the greasy git!" Ginny almost exploded with anger toward her Professor, and then she remembered that Hermione was fond of him, and took some deep breaths to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean... it must be difficult for you." Ginny began her apology.

"It's alright, Ginny and no, he wasn't mean to me as such. We had an unexpected visitor."

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said in a small voice so as not to attract others attention.

"WHAT!?" screamed Ginny, nearly chocking on her pumpkin juice.

"Sshhh, calm down, I don't want anyone to know!" whispered Hermione, looking at Ginny with a hard glare to let her know she was serious.

"Don't tell me that piece of dirt has dared to put one foot in this castle," Ginny replied, hatred etched on her every feature.

"He wanted to see Professor Snape. Apparently Lucius had sent him a letter earlier this morning." Hermione told her best friend.

"Why would he want to see Snape? Unless... He must be rounding up the remaining Death Eaters to start the war again!"

"How dare you, Ginny? Accusing Severus of being a Death Eater, he was cleared of his charges!"

"Hermione, just because the law says he's innocent, doesn't mean everyone believes it."

"He saved my life!"

"He was backing his story up! By saving you it seemed that he was helping to bring Voldemort down."

"Severus wanted the Dark Lord dead more than any one, he did everything he could, including sacrificing his life for mine!" Hermione whispered through clenched teeth. "What has happened to change your opinion of him, Ginny?"

"The fact that he is meeting with Death Eaters! Hermione, the evidence is overwhelming. It's clear that all that has happened was just a big lie. Snape and Malfoy must have plotting way before Voldemort died, so they could take over. Only a fool would not see that."

By now, quite a few heads had turned round at the mention of Death Eaters, and murmurs quickly spread throughout the Great Hall. Sensing trouble, and noticing quite a few students staring at Ginny and Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Snape headed toward the Gryffindor table. As they approached, it looked as if there would be fight. The two girls were now nose-to-nose and shouting at each other. The surrounding students moved away when they saw the Professors nearing, this would be interesting.

"He's evil, I know it!"

"You're wrong, Ginny!"

"You're just defending him because you fancy him!" Ginny shouted, and there was a collective gasp from their audience.

"No I don't. I love him." Hermione pushed her way through the gathered students, and ran from the Great Hall, leaving Ginny frozen to the spot, and shocked as if she had been slapped across her face.

All eyes followed her as Hermione ran from the scene, then they rested upon their Potions Master. The whispers of suspicion grew louder, and Severus knew that he was in deep water. But chasing after Hermione would only confirm their thoughts so he stood beside the Headmistress, and fixed his trademark scowl in place.

"Everyone return to your seats immediately. Miss Weasley, you will come to my office with me and explain yourself. Professor Snape, find Miss Granger and bring her to my office. We will get to the bottom of this." Professor McGonagall strode away, with a guilty Ginny in tow.

"What are you all waiting for? You heard the Headmistress, back to your seats!" Bellowed Severus, clearing the stragglers who remained, and he also left, leaving the stunned students to discuss what had just happened.

The Headmistress and Ginny were seated in her office in silence.

"Miss Weasley, kindly explain what just happened."

"Hermione and I were having an argument about Snape."

"And why were you having this argument about Professor Snape?"

"Hermione won't believe me, but Snape is up to something. He's still a Death Eater!"

"Enough! What evidence do you have of this Miss Weasley?"

"None as such. Lucius Malfoy came to see him earlier today, so it must mean they are plotting something!"

"For your information Miss Weasley, I already know of Mr Malfoy's visit, and I assure you that it was perfectly innocent. Mr Malfoy needed assistance with a project, and Professor Snape kindly agreed to help him. There is no threat whatsoever from Professor Snape or Mr Malfoy, so I would appreciate it if you kept your accusations to yourself. Do you understand Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, Headmistress," Ginny replied, her cheeks bright red from anger and embarrassment, sat there looking at her feet.

"Good. One more thing Miss Weasley. Is it true Miss Granger has feelings for Professor Snape?"

"I knew she had a crush on him, I didn't think it was anything more."

"That is all, Miss Weasley, you may go." Headmistress McGonagall dismissed Ginny. Once she had left the room, Minerva stood by the window and gazed across the grounds as the snow that had started to fall settled to cover everything in a white blanket.

Severus was worried, he had searched everywhere he could think of to find Hermione, yet she was still missing. Her room was empty, there was no one in the library, save for Madame Pince, and he had even stumbled across the room of requirement, but to no avail. He decided to go back to his rooms and Floo Minerva to tell her he had been unsuccessful in his search for the young Gryffindor. He strode down the mostly empty corridors, ignoring the angry glares and whispers as he passed. He understood that Hermione was angry and emotional, but she had almost revealed their relationship. As it stood, everyone believed him to be some sort of pervert pursuing a student, or that Hermione was mentally unstable for loving a Professor, let alone Snape. Yet it warmed his heart as he heard her public declaration, albeit in unorthodox circumstances. He vowed that one day, the world would know of their love for each other, and he couldn't care less to those who opposed them. As long as he could have his Hermione in his arms and hear her say those three words over and over again, he would be the happiest man alive.

As Severus opened the door to his private chambers, Hermione ran at him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered through her tears.

"It's okay, everything will be alright." Severus held her against him, closed the door, and sat with her on his lap on the couch.

"I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out!" She broke into a new bout of sobbing.

"Hermione, listen to me. Everyone thinks that either I'm a pervert, or you are crazy. No one suspects our relationship," Severus said, hoping to comfort her and cheer her up at the same time.

Hermione raised her tear stained face, only to find Severus looking at her with a thin smile and his black eyes warm with love.

"We have a relationship?" she asked him, hoping against hope that he was telling the truth.

"Unless I have been pleasantly dreaming these last few weeks, I would say we definitely had a relationship. What did you think we had together, Hermione?"

"I just didn't know if you thought of us that way." She confessed, wiping away a few tears.

"Hermione, of course I do. Were you not listening to me earlier this morning? You are everything to me, and I understand how hard it is for you to distance yourself from me in public. Every time I say something nasty to you, a knife stabs my heart. After you left the Great Hall, I wanted nothing more than to go after you and hold you in my arms. But I couldn't, otherwise we would have been exposed. In a few months, you will have graduated, and then we can make ourselves public. But for now, we must be more careful. Understand?" Severus said gently, running his fingers through her soft curls and rubbing her back soothingly.

"I understand. I'm sorry Severus, but I'm not sure I can hide my feelings as well as you can. After today, everyone will be talking about me, and I won't be able to deny my feelings for you. I just want us to be together properly, I don't want to hide anymore," Hermione said, holding onto Severus as if she was holding on for life.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens. But in the meantime, the Headmistress wishes to see you, and no doubt me as well," Severus replied, pulling her closer as she laid her head on his chest.

"I guess we should go then," Hermione said weakly, and rose from her comfortable position on Severus' lap.

"Yes, we should go. Come."

Hermione and Severus left his rooms and made their way to the Headmistress' Office. Hermione was careful not to walk too close to Severus, in case there were any students about. The students that did see them only gave quick, curious glances toward the couple; they didn't want to be on the receiving end of Severus' fury at the accusations flying around the school. As they walked the corridor that led to the office, Ginny was descending the staircase. When she saw them, her eyes began to well up from guilt.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I..." Ginny began, but when she saw the look disgust from Snape and a flicker of contempt from Hermione, she closed her mouth.

"Miss Weasley, if you don't mind, the Headmistress wishes to see Miss Granger. I suggest you save your apology for later," said Snape in his usual icy tone.

"Yes sir," Ginny replied meekly, and with that, she hurried down the corridor away from the couple.

Hermione stepped onto the staircase first, Severus following, and soon they were in front of the office door. They knocked, and with a faint "Enter", they stepped inside.

"Miss Granger, take a seat. Severus, please wait outside, I'll speak to you after," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sat as requested, and with a reassuring smile from Severus turned to the Headmistress as he left the room.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley has explained about the argument the two of you had, I don't think we need to go over that again. What I want to know is do you have feelings for Professor Snape as you claim you do, and more importantly, are they reciprocated?" McGonagall fixed Hermione with a penetrating glare much like one that Professor Dumbledore would use.

Hermione took a steadying breath, and looked straight at the Headmistress.

**Hey folks, apologies again for the late post, my computer is still caput. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Did you guess who it was at the door? Five points to those who got it right! Do you think Hermione will tell all? Leave a review and wait on the next chapter to find out! Thanks for your patience and all the reviews so far! And many thanks to my beta L'Vanna, without her help this chapter wouldn't be half as good.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the words got caught in her throat. She tried once more, with only a small choke passing her lips. As the Headmistress' penetrating stare bore into her eyes, Hermione's resolve weakened. She was going to deny everything, just claiming to have a crush on the Potions Master. But, now that the question had been asked, she found it terribly hard not to blurt everything out. Such a secret as her and Severus' relationship was too big for Hermione to keep quiet for long. With a sigh and her eyes filling with tears at the thought of getting Severus fired, she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Miss Granger, you must tell me. Do you have feelings for Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked her tone a little gentle and all too persuasive.

"Yes," she said, reluctantly with her eyes still fixed to the floor.

"How long for?"

"Just after the beginning of term," Hermione said quietly, now looking anywhere in the room but her Headmistress.

"Does Professor Snape know you have feelings for him?" McGonagall was now leaning forward in her chair, an expression somewhere between disbelief and shock upon her aged face.

Another quiet "Yes" was her answer, and after a few moments of unbearable silence, McGonagall took a deep breath and looked straight at Hermione.

"And does Professor Snape feel the same way?"

_So this is how it ends,_ thought Hermione. Silent tears streamed down her face, splashing onto her hands that were clasped together on her lap. Unable to bring herself to say it, lest Severus smash the door down and yell at her for being so foolish, Hermione simply nodded her head slowly, and looked at McGonagall straight in the eyes.

To say McGonagall was shocked is an understatement. She slumped back in her chair ungracefully, and raised her hand to her forehead. Her brain seemed unable to cope with the information she had just learned. A million different questions ran through her head. Is this genuine? Have they been having a secret relationship? What will the governors say? Staring back at Hermione, and seeing the tears rolling down her face, McGonagall rose from her seat, walked round to where Hermione was sat, and with some difficulty kneeled on the floor in front of her. Reaching into the pocket in her robe, she drew out a small flowery handkerchief and handed it to Hermione. Hermione took it gratefully, and began wiping at her eyes and blowing her nose, willing herself to stop crying.

After a few more moments of silence, which was punctuated with Hermione's quiet sobs, McGonagall finally found her voice again.

"Although it is not against the school rules for a teacher and a student of age to have a relationship, it is highly frowned upon." The Headmistress said quietly to Hermione.

"Please don't fire Severus, expel me, but don't let him lose his job!" Hermione said through her sobbing, her heart aching at the thought of Severus losing everything.

"I haven't made any decisions yet, I think I will need to speak with Professor Snape before I do," McGonagall said, noticing Hermione's use of Severus' first name, and realising they must be close.

"Please, Professor, don't fire him!" Hermione cried.

A small cough made both witches turn their heads, to find the portrait of Albus Dumbledore watching the pair with his ever-twinkling eyes.

"May I have a word with you, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, then popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Miss Granger, please wait outside. I will call if I need to see you or Severus," McGonagall said to Hermione, and raising her self from the floor with the aid of Hermione's chair and her desk.

Through her tears, Hermione gave a curious glance toward her previous Headmaster, to be returned with a warm and re-assuring smile. She took a steadying breath before turning the handle of the door to face Severus.

Severus was pacing outside the office with a grim expression on his pale face. Though he loved Hermione dearly, he was unsure if he was ready to give everything up for her. The thought of leaving the one place he could call home, filled with all its memories, good, and bad, just for her was difficult to comprehend. At the sound of the doorknob turning and the door creaking open, Severus froze to the spot. He turned, to see the tear stained face of Hermione. He knew she had told McGonagall everything she didn't need to say it. The look of fear and regret on her face said it all. In one swift movement, he gathered her up in his arms and held her in a tight embrace. Hermione was crying so much she couldn't speak, and he could feel her tears soak through his thick woollen robes. All his doubts about leaving vanished, his time at Hogwarts would be looked back upon fondly, but he would have a new beginning, and with Hermione by his side.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione whispered through her tears, clinging to him tightly.

"Everything will be alright, Hermione. It's okay, don't worry," Severus replied, smoothing her hair from her face. They both sat in silence on the hard wooden chairs outside the office, waiting anxiously for the Headmistress to call them back again.

Back in the office, McGonagall turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, giving him a curious look and waiting for him to speak.

"Minerva, what do you intend to do about this situation?" Dumbledore asked, then chewing on his lemon drop.

"In all honesty Albus, I have no idea. If it were anyone else, I would probably allow it, but Severus and Hermione? It is just so hard to comprehend. They are so different" McGonagall finished, slumping back into her chair.

"They are not that dissimilar, Minerva. Aside from their great intelligence and pursuit of knowledge, they are extremely loyal and both have lost loved ones. She and Severus are, you could say, kindred spirits, each looking for comfort and support to get them through their grief. Along the way they have found in each other a love neither can understand, yet both cherish."

"Albus, how can you know that? We haven't even spoken to Severus yet, and here you are, making assumptions about a relationship that has not been fully confirmed." McGonagall exclaimed, looking up at the portrait.

"There are a lot of advantages to be being a portrait, Minerva. One of them is to be almost anywhere in the castle at any time. Clearly you have not yet learned to use us portraits to your advantage." Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling mischievously from the canvas.

"I always wondered how you knew things before you were told," McGonagall said shaking her head. "So you think there is a genuine relationship between Severus and Hermione?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm certain of it Minerva. I haven't seen Severus like this since Lily was here. As for Hermione, I doubt she would allow herself to feel this way if she wasn't sure of herself." Dumbledore finished, leaning back in his portrait.

"Even so, Albus, this would throw the school into turmoil! There hasn't been a student - teacher relationship for over fifty years. The Governors would demand an inquiry, and the parents would pull their children out of school. And what about the press? The front page of the Daily Prophet, Death Eater, and friend of Harry Potter affair. I can't allow it, Albus. I will not risk the reputation of this school!" McGonagall was close to shouting now, pacing round the office trying to calm herself.

"You're exaggerating, Minerva. What ever happens, we will be able to control it. Do you think Severus doesn't deserve to be happy, or Hermione?"

"No, but...if the circumstances were different..."

"Then they would still find a way to be together. After everything that Severus risked during the war, and gaining his freedom, it is hardly fair to deny him what he wants, someone who can love him for himself, no matter what he has done in the past. And Hermione lost so much during the war; she needs comfort, support, and love, all the things she lost when her family died."

"Are you saying I should allow them to continue their relationship, Albus?"

"I think you should use discretion, there is a way for them to stay together whilst keeping it quiet," Dumbledore said, giving McGonagall a knowing look, and reaching in his robes for another lemon drop.

"I see. Well, I suppose I better speak to Severus," McGonagall said, and she made her way to the door.

Once more, the office door opened, and the Headmistress nodded for Severus to enter. He gave a small smile to Hermione before entering, and the door swung closed, leaving Hermione alone as a new wave of tears fell down her face.

"Severus, please sit," McGonagall said, as she swept round the desk to her seat.

Severus did as he was asked, trying to maintain his composure whilst resisting the urge to shake with nervousness like a first year.

"Severus, Miss Granger has informed me somewhat of your... relationship. I would like to know your point of view." McGonagall stated, looking at him in the eyes to see if she could tell if he was being truthful or not.

"Ask anything you like, Minerva, I will tell the truth," Severus replied, looking straight back at the Headmistress, as if they were trying to stare each other out.

"Very well. What are your feelings toward Miss Granger?"

It was a moment before Severus spoke, in which he took a deep breath to steady himself, and answered.

"I... I love her," he said quietly, looking away from McGonagall in case he saw the look of disgust and anger in her aged face.

Had Severus looked, he would have seen McGonagall's expression soften, relax almost into a smile. She knew Severus was a private man who hid his feelings away from the world. But for him to admit that he was in love, McGonagall knew that he was indeed telling the truth. She let go of the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, before she asked her next question.

"How long has the relationship been going on?"

"It was Christmas when we realised our feelings for each other, but we had not met up properly until this morning, when Lucius Malfoy interrupted us."

"Forgive me for asking, but I think I should know. Have the two of you been...intimate?" McGonagall asked gently.

Severus didn't blush as such, but colour flashed across his cheeks and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Our relationship is still in the early stages, and I am an honourable man, Minerva. We have not yet expressed our selves physically."

McGonagall looked at Severus thoughtfully, as he bowed his head, his limp hair obscuring his face from view. Silence filled the office once more, in which time Severus resisted the urge to squirm in his seat. Unable to withstand the silence any longer, Severus spoke.

"Minerva, I want you to know that I have in no way forced Hermione into a relationship, even though to others it may seem that way. Therefore, I resign immediately, and will leave the castle first thing tomorrow morning, as long as Hermione can continue her education." He exclaimed in almost one breath.

"Severus, did you think I would fire you?" McGonagall asked.

"I thought under the circumstances..."

"After much consideration", and with that McGonagall looked toward the portrait of Dumbledore, "I have decided to allow the two of you to continue your relationship. However, you must be discreet, if you are discovered I will have no choice but to fire you and expel Miss Granger. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus was almost speechless. A thin smile crossed his lips before he could regain his composure once more, yet his heart was beating furiously with joy.

"I... that is... I appreciate your decision, Minerva. And we will be discreet."

"Just take care of her Severus, she is young and vulnerable."

"I know," he said as he stood from his chair, and crossed the room to the door that led to Hermione. He grabbed hold of the doorknob, but turned to face the Headmistress, still seated behind her desk.

"Thank you," he whispered, and he opened the door and disappeared before McGonagall could reply.

**Hey everyone! Humble apologies for the delayed update. I feel like I'm loosing my way with this story, normally writing comes easily, but it feels like I'm forcing the words out. Please let me know what you think, and I shall continue with the story if enough of you would like me to. Thanks to my beta L'Vanna for correcting all the mistakes I missed the first time round.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was out by the lake. She had been there since she and Severus had left McGonagall's office. All Severus had said to her was to come and see him after dinner, before he descended the stairs in a swirl of black robes.

Hermione settled under a large tree, not noticing the biting cold of the hard ground as she sank down onto it. She was numb, not from the cold, but from shock and worry. She was unclear as to whether she and Severus were still together. Perhaps he was angry with her, and realised how much of a fool he had been to let himself fall in love with her. Hermione had cried at first, cried because she could think of nothing else to do. Her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving Severus, and Hogwarts. She had never felt so confused and frightened in her life; she couldn't begin to imagine what people would think of her, for being in love with Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons.

A cold gust of wind blew around her, making her wrap her cloak tightly around herself. Hermione sighed, and stood up to walk back to the castle. Although she was scared as to what would happen, with not only Severus but also the rest of the school, she had made up her mind. She would have to grit her teeth and get on with it. Make out as if she only had a crush on the Potions Master. Sure, everyone would tease her about it, and Severus would get his fair share of teasing, but she had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. Hermione crossed the frozen ground to the entrance doors, and strode purposefully into the Great Hall.

As soon as she entered, all eyes rested on her, and hurried whispers soon filled the hall. With a deep breath, Hermione held her head high and walked determinedly through the house tables to a vacant seat nearest the teacher's table. Sitting down and helping herself to a small portion of food, she bravely ignored the stares and quiet gossiping of her housemates. Risking a glance up at the teacher's table, she saw Severus surveying the room with a cold glare. Their gazes met for the briefest of moments, before both quickly looking away. Hermione tried to eat her dinner, but she felt too awful. Pushing her plate away from her, she stood and began walking up the long aisle to exit the hall. So busy trying to ignore the other students, that she didn't notice a certain red head get up and leave to follow her.

Hermione walked aimlessly through the castle, too lost in her own thoughts to notice the approaching footsteps behind her, until a shout reached her ears.

"Hermione! Please, wait!"

Hermione spun round, to come face to face with Ginny.

"I don't want to speak to you." Hermione spat, and quickly stormed off down the corridor.

"You don't have to. Please Hermione, just listen for a minute." Ginny panted, as she sped after her.

"How could you Ginny?! I thought you were my friend!"

"I still am! Just let me explain okay?"

"No! You've done enough 'explaining' today already!"

Ginny finally caught up with Hermione, and grabbed her arm to turn them facing each other.

"Look, I'm sorry, I never meant for it to happen. I just got carried away!"

"You think sorry will solve anything? I could have been expelled, and Severus could have lost his job! But, that's okay, because you didn't mean for it to happen! I trusted you! After all that's happened, I thought everything could go back to normal. Obviously I was wrong"

Ginny was beginning to lose her temper again, and though she tried to control herself, the words spilled from her mouth.

"Normal? Being in love with Snape is normal?"

"It is for me! I don't have what you have, a family to love me, friends who care for me. Severus was my chance at a new beginning, but you've ruined that!"

"Don't you dare stand there and act like the war only affected you! You grieve over what you've lost, while the rest of us build on what we have left. You should do the same!"

Hermione was shocked into silence, and stood staring at Ginny. Both girls were slightly red in the face after their argument, and breathing heavily. Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Hermione, I want things to be good between us, like before. I'm truly sorry, for everything I've said tonight. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione still stood there, just looking blankly at Ginny. After some more moments of deafening silence, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked away, leaving a very gloomy looking Ginny standing alone in the cold hallway.

_Earlier_

After leaving Hermione outside McGonagall's office, Severus sped off to the quiet sanctuary of his dungeons. He was not being a coward, he just needed some time to digest all that had happened. First with Lucius Malfoy turning up, then the argument between Hermione and Ginny. He could feel a headache coming on. He crossed the room to his desk, opened the drawer and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Conjuring a glass, he poured himself a large measure and drank it in one gulp. He picked the bottle up, and sank down on the sofa infront of the glowing fireplace.

Staring aimlessly at the leaping flames, thoughts ran through his head, the main one being Hermione. Severus was aching to know if she was alright. It must be so difficult for her, he thought, with no-one to turn to and having to bottle up all her emotions. Severus could swallow his emotions as easily as his firewhisky. He wouldn't have been a good spy if he couldn't. It also came in handy when having to deal with people like Lucius Malfoy. Which reminded him, he had to make a batch of Veritaserum for Lucius as soon as possible, to help him catch the rogue DeathEaters still at large. A shiver ran down Severus' back, and he poured himself another drink.

As his mind wandered over the days events, Severus' eyes began to droop, and he fell into a restless sleep. Sometime later he was awoken by a house elf, telling him it was nearly dinner. After a quick change of robes, Severus headed toward the Great Hall, giving any student who dared to look a withering glare. Seated at the teachers table, he helped himself to his dinner. Glancing round the room with his trademark scowl, he met a pair of amber eyes. His heart leapt at the sight of Hermione, knowing she was alright, yet he had to turn away, incase he roused any more suspicion. Severus concentrated on his meal, but he had to look up at the sound of hurried footsteps. Hermione was leaving the hall, closley followed by Ginny.

Thinking that Hermione and Ginny were going to have another argument, Severus left the table unnoticed. He wandered the corridors for a few minutes before he heard them. Silently he crept up, to stand behind the corner.

"Normal? Being in love with Snape is normal?"

"It is for me! I don't have what you have, a family to love me, friends who care for me. Severus was my chance at a new beginning, but you've ruined that!"

"Don't you dare stand there and act like the war only affected you! You grieve over what you've lost, while the rest of us build on what we have left. You should do the same!"

Severus peered round the corner, to see Hermione and Ginny staring at each other and breathing heavily. He felt guilty, all this fighting over him and Hermione. She and Ginny were good friends, now he had come between that. Severus realised that no matter how much he loved Hermione, and what he could give her, it would never be a match for what she would be missing out on. Loyal, caring friends. Friends her own age. Bowing his head, he was about to leave when he heard Ginny speak.

"Hermione, I want things to be good between us, like before. I'm truly sorry, for everything I've said tonight. Can you ever forgive me?"

A small smile crept across Severus' face, perhaps their friendship wasn't over. Glancing back round the corner, his smile faltered when he saw Hermione walk away leaving Ginny on her own.

Hey everyone! I am really sorry about the late update. I've been moving into a flat and we don't have the internet yet. It has been really hectic but exciting leaving home. I hope you didn't think I'd given up on this. I will finish, I promise, but the updates might take me a while because of no internet. And please don't forget to review, you know I love them!


	15. Chapter 15

Severus quickly yet quietly made his way to his private quarters, to wait for Hermione to arrive. He was once again worried about her, he had heard the rumors flying about the castle and they were not nice. He was used to people badmouthing him behind his back, it was part of his job, as a teacher and a spy. But Hermione was still quite young and impressionable. The gossip spreading through Hogwarts now could have an effect on her for the rest of her life, as he well knew. Sooner than he realized, Severus was inside his rooms and reaching for the fire whisky in his desk drawer, as was his habit when he was troubled. Yet he didn't want to be drunk when Hermione arrived, so he closed the drawer and sat on the couch waiting for Hermione.

Severus almost flew to the door when he heard the tentative knocking. He pulled the door open, to the surprise of Hermione. He almost roughly dragged her through and slammed the door, before holding her in a tight embrace. They stood there like that for a while, just holding onto each other, Hermione already cried out enough to start again.

"What are we going to do Severus?" Hermione whispered against his chest.

"Nothing. We will just have to be careful for a few days, that's all" he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What did McGonagall say?" she asked quietly, as he led her to the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"She said as long as we are discreet she will allow us to see each other. No doubt she was persuaded by the meddling old fool" he added good naturedly, though it always pained him when he thought of Albus, the closest he ever came to having a real father.

"Really? You mean we're not going to have to leave?" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you think we would still be here if we were?" Severus replied giving her a false sneer, continuing to stroke her hair.

"I suppose not," Hermione said quietly. "But you could have told me when you left her office, I've been worrying all afternoon! Where did you go?"

"I just came down here, I was a bit stressed with everything that has happened. I needed time to think. Where did you go?"

"I went out into the grounds until dinner time" She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again. "I've had another argument with Ginny, she followed me after I left dinner"

"I know" Severus replied, adding hastily after he saw her shocked face "I followed you to make sure you were alright, but I only caught the end of your 'discussion'"

"She wants us to be friends again, but I just don't know if I can trust her anymore" Hermione said shaking her head.

"How did she know about us?" he asked, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position.

"She kind of figured it out. Well not exactly. She thought I had a crush on you, and I let her believe it in case I let anything else slip, and it was a relief to let someone know why I was so happy" she said in almost one breath, as she looked up at Severus.

"Was? Are you not happy now?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm happy, we can finally be together. But I'm just scared about what everyone else is saying, and I'm going to be on my own again, now that I've fallen out with Ginny" Hermione sighed, leaning against his warm chest.

"Don't worry about what anyone says. Like I said, if we just tread carefully for the next few days, all this will have been forgotten"

"I love you" Hermione whispered against Severus' lips before pressing against them lightly.

He returned the kiss with passion, their tongues battling for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Hermione moaned into Severus' mouth as he ran his hands down her sides, lightly brushing her breasts, and squirmed against his hard body causing him to groan. Hermione was hesitant as she caressed Severus' body through his thick woolen robes, gently running her hands down his chest, stopping at his waist.

"What's wrong?" Severus whispered huskily against her ear before nipping it softly.

"I don't know what to do" she replied pulling away from him.

"Then don't do anything" Severus laid Hermione down on the couch and knelt beside her on the floor, all the while possessing her mouth with his strong lips. His fervent hands began to unclasp her outer robe, before working on the buttons of her blouse. He parted her blouse to reveal her bra, and gently massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were hard, all the while Hermione whimpering in pleasure.

Severus lifted Hermione slightly so he could remove her bra completely. With her breasts fully exposed, he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over her sensitive peak, causing her to squirm with bliss and cry out. He pleasured her breasts as his hand roamed lower over her body, his fingers brushing the tops of her thighs before lifting her skirt and tracing the outline of her panties. Hermione trembled in anticipation, panting hard and feeling as though a fire had been lit between her legs. Severus pulled her panties to one side, gently stroking her sensitive flesh, before delving inbetween her delicate folds. Hermione let out a gasp that soon became a lustfull moan, Severus buring his digits within her warm, wet core and pushing deeper. Hermione had never felt anything like this in her life, her body was on fire and there was an ache in her core that grew into a desperate need for release. Severus could feel her walls begin to clench around his fingers, and doubled his efforts to bring her to completion, ignoring his own desire to share in her pleasure. With a deafening cry Hermione fell over the edge, Severus slowing his thrusts but still coaxing the last tremours of release from her.

Hermione just lay there on Severus couch, panting hard and staring at the ceiling. After a while she came to her senses.

"Wow!" was all she could say.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much" replied Severus with lust written all over his face.

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked shyly, sitting up and straightening the remainder of her clothes.

"No, it's fine" he said, getting up and sitting on the couch with her, pulling her into another kiss.

It was Hermione's turn to be in charge, and although she had never done this before, her instincts and libido told her what to do. She stradled Severus' lap, pushing him back onto the couch. She could tell he was surprised, but pleasantly though. She ran her hands through his hair, then down his chest and started unbuttoning his robes and shirt, revealing his pale skin. She bent her head and placed feather light kisses on his chest, sending shivers down Severus' spine. She shifted her position, rubbing herself against his hardness and causing him to moan. She moved her hands lower, playing with the waistband of his trousers, and touching him through the material. Severus' eyes went wide, then rolled up into the back of his head as he felt Hermione's small hands undo the zipper and reach in.

Although she was nervous, Hermione didn't show it as she wrapped her hand around him. He was hot and hard, and very very long. She gently moved her hand up and down, and when Severus groaned in pleasure she knew she was doing it right. She increased her speed, a little pre cum lubricating her hand as she moved it over him. Severus' face was twisted in ecstacy, beads of sweat glistening on his forhead. Hermione, getting more confident by the minute, crouched down on the floor and lightly kissed the tip, tasting him for the first time.

Severus eyes snapped open and he looked down at Hermione. "I'm not sure you're ready for that yet" he rasped out, gently moving a few stray hairs from her face.

"If I'm not ready now then I never will be" she replied huskily, before sucking his swollen head into her moist mouth. Severus let out a strangled cry before reflexively grabbing the back of her head and wrapping his fingers in her hair. Hermione was so aroused that she tried to take more of him in, gagging slightly but continuing her efforts. Before long Severus was grunting and jerking his hips wildly, emptying himself into Hermione's mouth, causing her to gag a little but swallowing none the less. She sat back on her heels and watched as Severus tried to control his breathing. After a little while, all he could say was "Wow".

Hey Guys! I'm really really really really sorry that it took this long to update, but look, new chapter! Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was just too excited and had to post! Let me know what you think, and please don't think I've given up on this story.

The characters belong to JKR, another reason why it took so long, she wanted them back!


	16. Chapter 16

The weeks following Hermione and Ginnys' argument were hard on the both of them. Hermione was once again friendless, and every time Ginny approached her she walked quickly away, leaving Ginny with tears in her eyes. Hermione had nothing to occupy her time but her studies for the N.E.W.T.s and meeting with Severus to do theory work on her apprenticeship, yet they did have a few more steamy kissing sessions, and sometimes more. Yet Hermione wasn't ready to go all the way with the wizard, she still felt inexperienced when it came to sex, and didn't want Severus thinking that she was still a child. When she would give herself to him, she wanted him to see her as a young woman who knew what she wanted.

Mid March brought slightly warmer weather, the sun lazily spreading its' rays over the towers and grounds, though occasionally there would still be a frost or two. The next Hogsmead trip was announced for the end of the month, and although Hermione had not gone once this year, she desperately needed some more school supplies. On the Saturday morning just after breakfast, Hermione went to her room and wrapped her cloak around her, then headed for the school gates and on to the village. As she walked down the path to the village, she noticed two familiar figures striding toward her.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried and she ran toward them, flinging her arms around the boys necks.

"Jeez Hermione, let us breath!" Ron joked before giving her a brotherly hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, pleased to see her two best friends.

"We wanted to see you. Shall we head into Hogsmead?" said Harry, and the reunited trio linked arms, Hermione in the middle, and walked towards the village.

Laughing and joking, the three friends went from shop to shop, Hermione getting her shopping out of the way quickly as the boys went and stocked up on sweets from Honeydukes and pranks from Zonkos. Hermione listened with interest as Harry and Ron told her all the exciting things they were learning, as well as all the gossip they picked up when strolling round the Ministry. They decided to head for the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers, and after getting their drinks, headed to a booth and continued talking.

"So Hermione, what's been going on at Hogwarts? Anything interesting?" asked Harry, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"No, nothing really. I'm way ahead of my studies now, but at first it was really hard. I managed it though, as always." she replied.

"You didn't have to go back you know. You could have started Auror training with us, you would have been accepted" said Ron.

"Unlike you Ronald, I like to earn my achievements, not just accept them because I'm 'famous'" she snapped at him.

"Easy Hermione! I was only saying" sulked Ron, not wanting to get into an argument with his best friend. Harry just looked on in amusement, after seven years of knowing Hermione, Ron still didn't know the right things to say to the witch.

"We hear you're taking an apprenticeship after your N.E.W.T.s" said Harry, swiftly changing the subject, but sending a look towards Ron.

"I have" Hermione replied, not missing the glance.

"With Snape" grunted Ron.

"And?" she asked.

"Look Hermione, Ginny told us what happened and we just wanted to know your side of things" said Harry gently.

"I don't have to explain myself to either of you!", Hermione snapped, then rose quickly and stormed out of the pub.

"Hermione, wait!" cried Harry after Hermione. The boys jumped up from the table and ran after her. A few minutes later they had caught up with her heading back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Please listen to us!" Ron cried after her.

"No! First Ginny, now you two. I thought you were my friends?" a tearful Hermione shot at them.

"We are, we just want to know what's been going on" said Harry.

"You don't know how hard it's been for me! The rumours flying round, and I haven't had anyone to talk to since I've fallen out with Ginny" cried Hermione, trying to wipe away her angry tears on her robes sleeve.

"Then tell us. Please? We want to help Hermione. We care about you" replied Harry, pulling her into a hug and the tears ceased to fall down her cheeks.

"Come on, lets get back to Hogwarts" said Ron, and they trekked back up the path to the school. They entered the gates and headed toward the lake, sitting down near some boulders and Ron pulling out of his pockets the sweets he hadn't yet stuffed into his mouth.

"So Hermione, do you want to tell us what's been going on?" asked Harry gently.

"I don't know" she sighed. "I'm scared that if I tell you, you'll desert me like Ginny".

"We won't, we promise. We just want to know what's happened to make you guys fall out"

"Well, it started when I told Ginny that Professor Snape had accepted me for his apprentice. She wasn't to happy with it but she let it be. Then I had a meeting with the Professor when we got interrupted by Lucius Malfoy. I told Ginny what had happened and she started an argument saying that they were plotting something evil. It was in the Great Hall and everyone heard, so I ran off for a couple of hours. When I came to dinner Ginny tried to apologise, and she keeps trying to but I can't trust her" Hermione finished, tears glistening in her eyes once more.

"Is that everything?" asked Harry, looking at Ron who looked as if he wanted to say something.

"Pretty much" sighed Hermione.

"Well, Ginny told us what you two fought about. She said that you said you loved Snape" Ron burst out, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No! Listen you guys, it's just a crush. I was confused and angry. I didn't know what I was saying!" Hermione laughed, hoping they wouldn't see through her lies.

"So why are you taking the apprenticeship then?" snapped Ron.

"Because I like potions!" Hermione replied, angry that the two boys were prying into her business.

"Look guys, can't you just trust me? This is something I really want to do!" said Hermione.

"Alrite, but we just don't want you to get hurt" Harry pleaded.

"What do you mean?"

"Snape's a bastard Hermione! If he finds out that you've got a crush on him then he'll make your life a living hell!" Ron said.

"He won't find out!" replied Hermione, glad that she had pulled the wool over their eyes.

"So how about we find Ginny? It must be nearly lunchtime now" pressed Harry. He was still in love with Ginny, but he could only send her a few owls a week. He hadn't seen her face to face since he started his Auror training.

"No" said Hermione shortly.

"But Hermione, she wants to be friends again. You're all she's been talking about when we've wrote to her" said Ron.

"So? I'm still upset with her. I can't just forget about it, no matter how much I want to"

"But you must get lonely sometimes. And we worry a lot about you Hermione" said Harry.

"Yeah, we're scared that one day they'll find you buried under your own weight in books" Ron laughed, earning him a punch on the arm from Hermione.

"I'll think about it" said Hermione. "Let's get some lunch, these sweets will ruin my teeth"

The truth was Hermione did miss Ginny terribly. She was just upset that Ginny had betrayed her trust. Hermione thought that if Ginny really was her friend, she wouldn't have acted the way she did. Hermione really wanted to make it up with Ginny, but that little voice in the back of her mind told her that she didn't need a friend who would shout about her personal life in front of the student population. But the voice of reason was getting louder, telling her to just patch things up again and get on as best as they could. She had a silent battle with herself as the trio walked across the grounds to the Great Hall.

When the three friends entered the Hall, the students started whispering and pointing at them, some even brave enough to ask Harry for an autograph. Harry declined gracefully, but Ron jumped at the chance, Hermione rolling her eyes. They found a couple of empty seats near the teachers table, nearly all eyes following them as they took their places.

"How's your neck?" asked Hermione to Ron.

"Fine, why?" he replied, pulling plates of sandwiches to himself.

"I thought that it would be hurting since it has to support that big head of yours" Hermione said, causing Harry to choke on his pumpkin juice and Ron to turn a nice shade of maroon.

Hermione felt eyes on her, and she looked towards the head table and saw Snape glaring at Harry and Ron with loathing.

"Someone looks happy to see us" said Harry, also noticing Snape and giving him a quick nod which was not returned.

"Probably thinks we're up to something. Hey! Why don't we sneak into the potions classroom and..." started Ron

"Absolutely not! You're here to visit not make mischief. He probably thought he'd seen the back of you two" interrupted Hermione and carried on with her lunch. It felt just like old times as the trio sat together under the enchanted ceiling of the Hall, Hermione wishing that it could be like this all the time.

A few moments later they heard a slight cough behind them and turned to see Ginny smiling at them, despite Hermione being there.

"Ginny!" Ron cried and he stood up to give his sister a hug.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said shyly.

"Hey Ginny" Harry replied, before he jumped up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. This wasn't lost on the students, who threw up mixed cries of 'Eww, get a room!' or 'Aww, isn't that sweet?'

"Miss Weasley, fifteen points from Gryffindor for causing a disturbance" Snape purred as he approached them on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Sir, it was my fault" said Harry to Snape, standing tall in front of the man whom he once hated.

"Be that as it may, Potter, I'm sure the entire student body wouldn't want to lose their lunches over your sickening display. Desist or I shall have Filch eject you from the school grounds" Snape snarled at him before striding away, his trademark robes billowing behind him.

"Come on, lets take some food and go for a walk" said Ron, grabbing every food item within arms reach.

"Some things never change" muttered Hermione as she followed the other three out of the Great Hall.

On their way around the school grounds, Harry and Ginny holding hands, the boys told Ginny about their training like they had with Hermione. Hermione trailed behind them, wishing she had the courage to apologise to Ginny and finally enjoy spending time with her friends once more. She resigned herself to the back of the group with a glum look on her face and in her heart.

"Right, enough about us, when are you two going to make up?" announced Ron, sharing his gaze between the two witches.

Ginny looked apologetic, if not a little apprehensive. For the past few weeks she had done nothing but try to apologise to Hermione, and didn't think that she would change her mind just because Harry and Ron were here.

"Well? Who's going to say something first?" asked Harry, folding his arms across his chest in what he thought was an intimidating manner.

"Hermione, I'm really really sorry about what I said. I never meant to hurt you or betray your trust in me. I just think that our emotions were running high and our opinions got the better of us. I really want us to be friends again, I miss having you a round and I don't like the idea of you being on your own all the time. Please can you forgive me? I know things won't be the same, but I promise it will never happen again" Ginny finished with tears in her eyes, still unsure as to whether Hermione would accept her apology.

Harry and Ron stood and looked between the two witches, wishing that Hermione would come to her senses and be friends with Ginny again.

"I'm sorry too Ginny. I was just so upset, and I thought that the easiest way to deal with it was to run away. I miss you too, and I hope that things don't change between us, there's been too much of it already" replied Hermione, and the two young women embraced each other fiercely, the boys looking on with smiles on their faces.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now let's go to quidditch pitch, I want to see how the Slytherin team measures up this year" announced Ron, dragging the others across the sloping lawns to the stands.

The four friends spent an enjoyable afternoon with each other, Hermione and Ginny laughing and talking quite easily together once more. Dinnertime rolled around and they made their way back to the Great Hall. Once they had finished, Harry and Ginny decided to go for a walk, leaving Hermione and Ron to wander the castle for the second time that day.

"Hermione, we're good friends aren't we?" asked Ron.

"Of course, why?" she replied, trying to keep up with his long stride.

"We get on I mean, you know, we're good together" he said nervously.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, don't you think we're more like chalk and cheese?" Hermione said, shaking her head at Ron's bewildered look. He never did get the hang of her muggle sayings.

"Would it be too big a step for our friendship to become something more?"

"What?"

"I'm doing this wrong aren't I?" Ron said, then he cleared his throat and clasped one of Hermione's hands between his own.

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked as he waited nervously for his answer.

"Oh Ron. I'm sorry, but I can't. I like you a lot, just not in that way" Hermione answered apologetic.

"Oh. Right. Never mind then" he said, turning a very deep shade of red.

"Look, I've got somewhere I need to be. How about I meet you in the common room in about an hour?" She asked, hoping that she hadn't hurt his feelings too much.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Hermione" Ron mumbled and walked up the corridor back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione felt terrible, she wished she could tell Ron why she couldn't be with him but knew that he would either have a heart attack or start throwing curses. Hermione rushed down the corridors and stairs to see Severus, she had only seen him at lunch and wanted to know what he thought about Harry and Ron's visit. She knocked tentatively on the dungeon door.

"Enter"

Hermione opened the door and slid through, Severus was sitting at his desk marking papers.

"How are the gruesome twosome?" Severus asked, not looking up from the parchments.

"They're fine, they're doing really well in their training, and they seem really happy" she replied, perching on the end of his desk.

"Hmmmp!" Severus snorted.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, tucking his hair behind his ear so she could see him better.

"Just because those two dunderheads come strolling back into the castle like they own the place, doesn't mean you have to drop everything to accommodate them!" he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were supposed to meet up with me after lunch!"

"Severus, are you jealous?" asked Hermione with a smile on her lips and holding back a giggle at the thought of Severus having a touch of the green eyed monster.

"Of course not! I would have appreciated it if you had let me know you weren't coming though. I spent the whole afternoon waiting for you!"

"I'm really sorry Severus. It's just that I haven't seen Harry or Ron in such a long time, and I've become friends with Ginny again, and it's just been so busy" Hermione explained in a rush, and jumped off the desk to stand behind Severus in his chair.

"How can I make it up to you?" she whispered huskily against his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh no you don't" Severus said, and he unwrapped her arms then walked around the other side of the desk away from her.

"What's wrong? Why are you being like this?" Hermione nearly shouted at his turned back.

"Nothing! Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends and having a good time?" he replied sarcastically.

"Harry and Ginny have gone for a walk, and Ron..."

"Oh, of course. I'm only here to take up your time until your friends get back!" Severus did shout at Hermione this time, and he instantly regretted it once he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hermione.." he said softly.

"Goodbye Severus" she choked out, and ran to the door and yanked it open, disappearing into the corridor.

"Hermione, wait!" he called after her.

Hermione was at the top of the staircase to the Entrance Hall when Severus caught up with her. He took hold of her arm and spun her round to face him.

"Let go of me!" Hermione cried, not caring if anyone saw them.

"Hermione I'm sorry, just listen please?" Severus pleaded with her, his black eyes glistening in the torch light.

"I didn't mean to shout at you, I was just upset that I didn't get to see you today. I over reacted and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked, wiping away the tears from Hermione's cheeks.

"Of course, and I love you, even though you act like an arse most of the time" she giggled, and they embraced.

"Ron asked me out today" Hermione said, her voice slightly muffled against Severus robes.

"Did he? And what did you tell him?"

"I just said I didn't think of him in that way, then told him I had to go" she replied, pulling away from Severus.

"Good, because you are my witch now Hermione Granger. And I intend to keep you" Severus said, hunger evident in his eyes as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Get your hands off her you filthy git!"

Hermione and Severus spun around to see Ron running towards them, wand drawn and pointing directly at Severus.

"Ron don't!" cried Hermione, but it was too late, he had fired a hex at Severus, who easily blocked it.

"Mr Weasley, put down your wand this instant!" bellowed Severus, deflecting another curse just as easily as the first.

"You greasy bastard! Get away from her!" Ron shouted, and this time he lunged at Severus, and the two men had a furious fight. Hermione tried to separate them, but she was elbowed out of the way. The fighting only stopped when Ron and Severus heard the terrified shriek. They turned just in time to see Hermione tumbling down the stairs and landing in a still heap at the bottom.

**Hey guys! How's that for a cliffhanger?! Another chapter will be up soon, as I've finaly figured out where I want this story to go. Please forgive any spelling mistakes, I was just too eager to please my loyal readers lol! Please leave a review, I would love to know what you think.**

**All the characters belong to the brilliance that is J., but the plot is mine, hooray!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine, just a bump on the back of her head and sprained ankle Madame Pomfrey said".

"When will she wake up?"

"Any time soon".

Hermione woke to the sound of two familiar male voices, and tried to open her eyes as the fog that was her brain cleared. Stretching slightly on the crisp white sheets, she winced as a pain shot up from her ankle.

"Mr Weasley, give me a moment alone with Miss Granger, she needs to be told what happened"

Hermione finally opened her eyes to look into the shining black ones of Severus. She tried to speak but her mouth was too dry, so instead motioned for the glass of water on the side table. Severus handed it to her, and helped her sit up on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, stroking the back of Hermione's free hand.

"I think so, what happened?" she replied, settling back onto the pillows.

"You fell down the stairs, no thanks to that imbecile Weasley" Severus spat the name out, before calming himself for Hermione's sake.

Hermione thought back to her last waking moments, and noticed the cut lip and black eye Severus was sporting, before gasping out in surprise.

"Oh my God! Where's Ron? Has he found out?" she whispered in fear.

"Not exactly..." Severus said, shifting slightly in his chair and avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Well.. you see...he would have exposed us...I was only thinking of you.."

"What have you done?" Hermione asked, her suspicions raised.

"I obliviated him" Severus said weakly.

SMACK

Harry, Ginny and Ron were waiting anxiously outside the infirmary when Professor Snape strode out sporting a new wound. He ignored their surprised looks at the red hand-print on the side of his cheek, and informed them that Hermione was awake and wanted to see them. They rushed in to see their friend, and were told what 'happened'. Hermione had been walking along when she bumped into Snape at the top of the stairs, they both fell down but Hermione came off worse. Ron found them and helped Snape take Hermione to the hospital wing. She also explained Snape's slapped cheek, she 'accidentally' hit him as she woke up from a bit of a nightmare. This seemed to satisfy her friends curiosity, at least for now. Although Harry and Ginny were suspicious when Ron described his version of events with a blank expression and lack of emotion to his voice.

Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital wing shortly after, and her friends helped her to her room in Gryffindor tower. She said her goodbyes to Harry and Ron, they wouldn't be stopping the night and had to get back to the ministry the next day. Hermione promised to owl her two best friends as often as she could, in-between studying for her N.E.W.T.s and working on her apprenticeship with Snape. Ginny also said goodbye to her brother and boyfriend, before staying with Hermione in her room to make sure she would be okay. After a while Ginny left for her own bed, after all, it had been a busy day for all of them. But both Ginny and Hermione were glad that they were friends again, even though they hadn't told the other, at least not yet.

Hermione didn't go to see Severus for the next couple of days as she was still mad at him. How could he have obliviated one of her friends? She could understand why he had done it , Ron was livid just seeing them together, and she very much doubted whether he would have calmed down enough for her to explain things. Hermione tried to ignore Severus whenever she saw him, especially in classes. She caught him watching her a couple of times, his eyes swimming with emotion, and she desperately wanted to speak to him. But he hadn't even apologised for what he had done, and he didn't seem about to when Hermione refused to stay after his class on Monday. All the students glanced terrified at the Professor and Hermione, waiting for the sparks to fly, but Hermione had rushed from the room before Severus could do anything, and he sulked into his office, not even bothering to take house points from the students that had stayed behind to witness the strange event.

Towards the end of the week, Hermione was beginning to think that Severus had left her, as he was ignoring Hermione like she had him. He seemed to retreat into himself, he was rarely seen outside of his dungeons and he had seemed careless when teaching potions. There had even been a couple of nasty explosions from the first and second year classes. All the students were still afraid of Snape though, because they liked this side of him even less than the snarky one, and they didn't know what the cause of his attitude was. Hermione couldn't help but feel lonely again, even though she had Ginny to talk to now, she felt responsible and guilty at Severus' new mood and wanted to change it. But how?

Saturday morning dawned, and Hermione went down to breakfast with Ginny. As she had come to expect, Severus was not at breakfast, and Hermione slumped down onto the bench with a sigh. Halfway through breakfast the post arrived, owls fluttering in through the high windows to deliver letters and packages to everyone. A brown tawny owl swooped over the table and delivered an envelope to Hermione, before flying off above their heads. Glancing at Ginny, thinking that it was a letter from Ron or Harry, Hermione proceeded to tear open the letter eagerly.

_Don't be fooled by me. Don't be fooled by the face I wear, for I wear a mask, a thousand masks, masks that I'm afraid to take off, and none of them is me. Pretending is an art that's second nature with me, but don't be fooled, for God's sake don't be fooled. My surface may seem smooth but my surface is my mask, ever-varying and ever-concealing. Beneath lies confusion, and fear, and aloneness. But I hide this. I don't want anybody to know it. I panic at the thought of my weakness exposed. That's why I frantically create a mask to hide behind, a nonchalant sophisticated facade, to help me pretend, to shield me from the glance that knows. But such a glance is precisely my salvation, my only hope, and I know it. That is, if it's followed by acceptance, if it's followed by love. It's the only thing that can liberate me from myself, from my own self-built prison walls, from the barriers I so painstakingly erect. It's the only thing that will assure me of what I can't assure myself, that I'm really worth something. But I don't tell you this. I don't dare to, I'm afraid to. I'm afraid your glance will not be followed by acceptance, will not be followed by love. I'm afraid you'll think less of me,that you'll laugh, and your laugh would kill me. I'm afraid that deep-down I'm nothing and that you will see this and reject me. So when I'm going through my routine do not be fooled by what I'm saying. Please listen carefully and try to hear what I'm not saying, what I'd like to be able to say, but what I can't say. I don't like hiding. I don't like playing superficial phony games. I want to stop playing them. I want to be genuine and spontaneous and me but you've got to help me. You've got to hold out your hand even when that's the last thing I seem to want. Each time you're kind, and gentle, and encouraging, each time you try to understand because you really care, my heart begins to grow wings, very small wings, very feeble wings, but wings! I want you to know how important you are to me, how you can be a creator-an honest-to-God creator-of the person that is me if you choose to. You alone can break down the wall behind which I tremble, you alone can remove my mask, you alone can release me from my shadow-world of panic, from my lonely prison, if you choose to. Please choose to. Do not pass me by. It will not be easy for you. A long conviction of worthlessness builds strong walls. The nearer you approach to me the blinder I may strike back. It's irrational, but despite what the books say about man often I am irrational. I fight against the very thing I cry out for. But I am told that love is stronger than strong walls and in this lies my hope. Please try to beat down those walls with firm hands, with gentle hands._

Hermione hadn't noticed the silent tears that were streaming down her face, nor the stares of the other pupils as she leapt up from the table and ran from the hall. All she could focus on was Severus, and how much she loved him. His words had shook her, and made her realise that they still had much to learn about each other. She flew down the corridors and staircases, until she reached the door to his private rooms. Banging her fists against the hard wood, the door was flung back by an anxious looking Severus. He took one glance at Hermione, then dragged her inside, before crushing her to him in a fierce embrace.

"I'm so sorry Severus, I didn't realise.."

"Sshh, I should be the one apologising, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry" Severus replied, picking Hermione up and sitting with her on his lap on the couch.

"But still, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know you were only thinking of us, but I was so angry you would do something like that. I suppose things just got out of hand" Hermione said, drying her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry. I acted on impulse. Please forgive me?" He asked, his black eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Of course" Hermione whispered, before leaning in to place her lips upon his in a tender kiss that took their breath away.

The kiss soon became more passionate as hands started to roam and remove clothing. Without knowing how, nor caring, the pair found themselves in Severus' bedroom. Severus laid Hermione down gently on the bed, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could, whilst mumbling apologies and words of love. Hermione was too distracted by his hands and mouth to respond, desire and love racing through her veins. Soon, they were completely naked, Severus leaning above Hermione and gazing at her with nothing but love evident on his face. With a silent nod and trembling smile from Hermione, he pushed forward. She let out a strangled gasp from the pain, and Severus froze above her, kissing away the few tears that streaked down her face. After a few moments, he began to move slowly, allowing her to adjust to him and causing her to moan. Sure she could take him, Severus upped the pace into frantic thrusts, both of them voicing their pleasure as they neared their goal. Hermione cried out, clutching at Severus as he gave one final thrust and joined her in bliss. Coming down from their dizzying lovemaking, Severus had just enough energy to pull the covers over them before they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

So it was that neither of them were seen until dinner that evening, everyone concerned over Hermione's abrupt exit at breakfast that morning, and curious over Snape's sudden appearance and looking the better for it. But only one person had an idea of what could have occurred, and though she didn't fully agree with it, she was pleased that the couple seemed happy together. Sitting back in her chair and sighing with contentment, anyone who cared to notice would have seen a familiar twinkle in Headmistress McGonagall's eyes.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, just been a bit busy with work and stuff. Apologies for the short chapter, but I thought you guys deserved an update! Please let me know what you think to the chapter, I love all your reviews!**

**Standard disclaimer, they don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them!**


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks passed by with little occurrence, Hermione spending most of her evenings with Severus in his lab, doing apprentice work or studying for her N.E.W.T's. They learned a lot about each other through the long conversations that passed between them easily. Hermione loved to listen to Severus as he read aloud the latest article in Potions Weekly, or explaining the theory of a difficult potion. And Severus enjoyed having someone around to talk to, something that showed through to his lessons, as he would often open up discussions during his classes. All seemed to be well.

Two months before the N.E.W.T's, Hermione was surprised when she received a letter from Harry on the morning of a Hogsmead visit. It was a short note, asking if she wouldn't mind meeting him outside the Shrieking Shack at lunchtime. Hermione found this odd, why would Harry want to meet her outside of the school grounds, and not explain why? With a slight feeling of dread, she made her way to Severus' rooms to tell him about the note she had received.

"What could he possibly want to talk about?" Hermione said, taking back the letter from Severus, who was sat on his sofa deep in thought.

"Do you want me to come with you, in case it's not Potter?" Severus asked, pulling Hermione onto his lap to stop her constant pacing.

"No thanks, I'm sure it's him, I'm just confused as to why he would want to meet up at all, especially at the Shrieking Shack" Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around Severus' neck and kissing his cheek.

"Well, we have a few hours before you have to go. We could..." Severus whispered against her ear, and then began kissing her neck, just the way he knew she loved.

"Severus Snape, you are naughty" Hermione moaned as she felt his hands begin to remove her clothing.

"I know" he replied huskily, before unclasping her bra and sucking on her already hardened nipples.

Hermione arched her back and whimpered with need, urging him to touch her where she needed it most. Sensing her desire for more, Severus moved lower down her body, kissing and touching every inch of exposed skin before reaching her trousers. He made light work of those, and slipped her panties slowly down her thighs to expose her pink core. He placed feather light kisses along her thighs, moving upward until he reached her centre and blew his warm breath through her curls.

"Severus, please, don't tease" Hermione panted as she thread her fingers through his hair, trying to push him forward.

"So demanding..." he breathed, before descending and latching himself straight onto her stiff bud, causing Hermione to shriek in surprise. Hermione writhed around in pleasure as Severus lapped at her core, his tongue bringing her to dizzying heights.

Severus straightened to undo his trousers, and soon he was pushing himself through Hermione's tight sleeve, groaning in satisfaction. He slid his length in and out of her, enjoying every inch of warm flesh caressing him. He brought Hermione to another climax before he allowed himself release, pulsing inside of her and grunting with pleasure. The two of them laid there on the sofa, catching their breath, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I should probably get going" muttered Hermione, sitting up and searching for her clothes.

"Then you'll need this?" Severus asked, holding up her bra just out of her reach.

"Yes I will thank you" she replied, trying to grab it, but Severus was too quick for her, and he leapt from the sofa and ran behind it out of Hermione's reach.

"Come on, I need to go!" she cried as she made another lunge for her garment, Severus dodging her easily again. The pair ran round the room, laughing at their childishness, until Hermione picked up her wand and pointed it at Severus.

"Seriously, I need to go. So you either give me back my clothes or face the consequences "she threatened.

"I'll face the consequences" Severus replied with a cheeky grin.

"Don't say I didn't warn you". And with that Hermione cast Petrificus Totalis, and her wand work was much quicker than her chasing skills and Severus keeled over onto the floor stiff as a board.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she leaned over him and took her bra from his frozen hand. "I'll see you later, love you!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she retreated from the room, missing the furious glare Severus was giving her.

Hermione made her way down the sloping lawns towards the gates that led to Hogsmead, passing the students who had decided to visit the village. Walking down the bustling high street, she continued onto the narrow lane that led to the Shrieking Shack, where she could already see the silhouette of Harry. Just in case, she wrapped her fingers round the smooth handle of her wand, and approached him.

"Hi Harry, is everything ok? I must admit, I was a bit worried when I got your note" Hermione said cheerfully when she was near enough to him.

"Hermione, what I need to talk to you about... well, it's a bit delicate" Harry replied, running his fingers through his unruly hair, a sign of his nervousness.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Mine and Ron's Auror training, last week we were learning how to detect if someone had had their memories altered. Well, I was practicing on Ron and found that he'd been cursed, exactly when you had your accident. Without meaning to, I unlocked his memory, and well, he wasn't happy".

All the while listening to his story, Hermione had turned a deathly shade of white and began to sway on the spot. She felt sick with worry.

"What did he tell you?" she rasped out.

"He said he saw you and Snape kissing at the top of the stairs, the two of them had a fight, and you got knocked down. He was really angry, not only about being hexed, but the fact that you were with Snape, especially after he had asked you out" Harry answered back, stepping towards Hermione who looked liked she was about to faint.

"Harry, I don't know what to say..."

"How about telling me how this happened and why you kept it from me and Ron" he replied, grasping Hermione by the elbow and leading her to a nearby bench.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did. I suppose we've been together since Christmas. When Ron saw us we'd just had an argument. And I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react. I was really angry with Severus about what he'd done, but it was for the best, at least I convinced myself it was". Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks as she finished her explanation, and looking anywhere but at Harry.

"But why Snape? Are you two... you know, properly together?"

"I think so. I mean, I love him and he says he loves me, and we've been really good for each other. He's come out of his shell so much; his classes are almost enjoyable now"

"I find that hard to believe" Harry snorted. "But it really upsets me that you didn't tell us. Do you not trust us?"

"Not when you interrogate me like a criminal about everything I do. After everything that's happened, I think Severus more than anyone deserves to be happy. And if I'm the one to make him happy then that's good isn't it?" Hermione said, drying her eyes on her cloak sleeve.

"I just don't understand how it can be Snape. I know how much he's been through, but he was a git to us in classes"

"He was there when I needed someone Harry. On Christmas Eve, I was sad because I was on my own at the dance, and I missed my mum and dad, and he was there. He told me he realised he loved me during the final battle. Then we kissed. I knew then that I felt something for him."

"As long as you know what you're doing. I'm not happy about it, but I can accept it. Which is more than Ron at the moment" Harry said shaking his head.

"Will you tell him what I told you? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but I just knew he wouldn't be happy about it".

"I'll speak to him, but he may need some more time to calm down"

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said, giving him a warm hug, "For everything"

"Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't let me catch you kissing Snape" Harry laughed, standing up from the bench. Hermione giggled, glad that at least Harry was on her side, sort of.

"Well, I need to get back, take care of yourself Hermione" he said, giving her one last hug.

"You too Harry, visit again soon. But not with Ron if he's still mad" she smiled as her best friend walked away towards the village.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get back to the castle" Hermione said aloud to herself.

"Oh no you don't" said a voice behind her, and before she could reach her wand, strong arms wrapped around her body and pulled her back towards the trees surrounding the Shack.

Hermione was terrified, she tried to scream but a silencing spell prevented her, and her kidnapper was too strong. Eventually they stopped in a sheltered clearing, sunlight filtering through the thick branches, and she was released. She spun around to face her attacker, wand in hand.

"Severus! What are you doing?" she cried in confusion. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Teaching you a lesson" he growled, advancing on her.

"Are you still mad about earlier?"

"Do you have any idea of what you did?" He was standing in front of her now, his hands stroking up and down her arms. Hermione shook her head.

"It was the single most embarrassing moment of my adult life" he purred as he began to kiss her neck.

"What happened?" Hermione breathed, only just managing to concentrate on the conversation.

"Minerva walked in, saw me lying on the floor half naked, and lifted the curse. Then she had the nerve to tell me I was 'letting myself go', and walked from the room when I heard her burst into laughter" he answered, removing Hermione's cloak and shirt, revealing her bra and kissing her shoulders.

"I did warn you, but how can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have to, I'm taking my revenge upon you as we speak" he chuckled.

Realising what he just said, Hermione looked down to find herself in just her bra and trousers, and Severus was stood holding her top and her wand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, a little frightened.

"I think it's time we went back to school. Come along Miss Granger" Severus replied, before stalking away back through the trees, leaving her shaking from embarrassment.

The villagers of Hogsmead were very surprised to see a half naked young woman running down their high street, but stranger things had happened so they didn't question it too much. The students at Hogwarts did though, and by dinner time the whole school knew that it was Hermione, guessing she had done it for a dare or some kind of prank. Luckily Hermione wasn't at dinner to hear these rumours flying round, and for some reason, neither was Severus.

Oh my gosh! Guys I'm sooooo sorry it's taken this long to post a new chapter. For a while there I thought I'd given up on this story. I will try to update again sooner. I've a feeling this story is coming to an end. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for waiting!


End file.
